Le Valeyard
by Ithyl
Summary: Imaginez ce que ce serait si un démon de supernatural prenait possession du corps d'un seigneur du temps plutôt que de celui d'un humain. Les Winchester pourraient-ils l'exorciser? et le seigneur du temps y survivrait-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Le Valeyard**

_Sommaire : En écoutant supernatural, je me suis demandé ce que ce serait si un démon arrivait à prendre possession du corps d'un seigneur du temps plutôt que celui d'un humain, c'est le sujet de cette fic. Dans supernatural ça se déroule durant la saison 6, Sam a retrouvé son âme, mais il a toujours ce mur dans son esprit. Pour Doctor Who ça commence à la fin de the end of time juste avant que 10 se régénère en 11._

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Doctor who et de supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Warning : pas pour le moment._

Prologue

Il était en haut d'une colline caché derrière un arbre. Il assistait à la disparition du Japon durant l'année qui n'avait jamais existé et il appréciait grandement ce spectacle. Il était aussi retourné à Pompéi et également en Thaïlande pour le tsunami, il avait aussi assisté à l'ouragan Katerina, à la chute du Wall trade center sans oublier les cinq guerres mondiales. Il avait regardé l'ascension de Hitler, l'invasion de l'empire romain, Tchernobyl, les guerres civiles au Moyen-Orient, la chute de l'économie et du pouvoir américains etc. Il ne se lassait jamais d'observer ces singes stupides s'entre-tuer, il admirait les grand dictateurs qui avaient rapidement compris que l'humanité avait besoin d'être asservie et exploitée. Durant les crises ces pauvres primates était désespérés et s'accrochaient à n'importe quoi, surtout la foi, ils voulaient être sauvés et c'était ce qu'il faisait, il les sauvait, il ne leur demandait qu'une petite chose en échange; leur âme! Et ces idiots lui offraient sur un plateau d'argent. La survie à tous prix n'était pas ce qui le passionnait le plus, non, ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout c'était ceux qui lui donnait leur âme en échange de choses bien moins nobles. Il adorait se repaître de l'âme d'un assoiffé de pouvoir, de richesse, de sexe, d'admiration etc. Il attrapait souvent ses victimes au 21e siècle puisse qu'elles ne croyaient plus en rien, pas même en leur âme. Il se rappelait avec délice cet adolescent qui lui avait vendu son âme pour un Ipod! Les gens lui vendaient leur âme pour n'importe quoi. Il avait un nouveau véhicule qui lui permettait de voyager dans le temps et l'espace et combien lui avaient offert leur âme pour changer leur passé ou pour voir leur futur? Il avait encore de la difficulté à voyager dans l'espace, quelque chose le maintenait autour de l'orbite de La Terre, mais il trouvera une solution. Il ne visait pas la domination du monde, il préférait être plus discret et s'il était connu, les gens ne lui feraient peut-être pas aussi confiance sans compter que sa célébrité pourrait alerter certains indésirables comme les deux frères. Moins il fera de vagues, mieux ce sera et ça faisait plus de trois ans maintenant qu'il s'amusait à changer quelques petites choses à l'histoire de l'humanité et personne ne s'en apercevait. Il était très fier d'avoir réintroduit la peste noire au 23 siècle, d'avoir provoqué la 4e guerre mondiale (de façon subtile, en influençant les bonnes personnes), d'avoir pollué les grands lacs à l'aide de bactéries disparues au crétacé et surtout d'avoir réveillé certaines créatures anciennes et oubliées. Si les Winchester croyaient que Lucifer était le démon le plus dangereux, ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Des princes des neuf enfers bien plus puissants que lui étaient impatients de venir fouler cette terre et ils ne viendront pas seuls,mais avec un régiment de démons inférieurs.

Chapitre 1

Dean et Sam Winchester roulaient depuis deux heures. Sam avait la migraine à force d'entendre Dean chanter tout haut une vieille chanson de Bon Jovi. Plus il lui disait de se la fermer plus Dean chantait fort et il faussait, c'était atroce. Sam finit par enlever la cassette (Dean avait encore des cassettes).

-C'est quoi ton problème? S'offusqua Dean.

-Tu m'énerves!

-Ce que tu peux être barbant, Castiel a plus d'enthousiasme que toi.

-Je le soupçonne de se sauver au paradis en laissant son corps ici pour ne pas te blesser.

-Très drôle! Voilà la mine abandonnée dont Bobby nous a parlé.

-Une mine abandonnée, des kilomètres et des kilomètres sous terre et dans le noir, ça me fait un

peu peur.

-On n'a pas le choix, c'est là que se cache le Béhémoth.

Ils inspectèrent d'abord les alentours. Les terres au dessus de la mine étaient devenues arides, plus rien n'y poussait pas même les mauvaise herbes. Un paysage dévastés sur des kilomètres à la ronde qui ne leur inspirait rien de bon. Il y avait des jeeps, ils n'étaient donc pas seuls. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la mine, une odeur abominable les prit à la gorge, un mélange d'humidité, d'eau stagnante et de restes de bétail putréfiés qui jonchaient le sol. Plus loin il y avait des cadavres humains tous vêtus d'un ensemble d'armée noir et d'un chapeau rouge. La plupart de ces corps étaient en partie dévorés.

-Quelle genre d'armée est-ce? Se demanda Sam.

-Je ne sais pas, regarde moi ces armes, si une armée ne peut en venir à bout...

-Il faut absolument suivre les règles de Bobby, la lumière l'effraie alors faut le forcer à sortir de son trou et le pousser vers le soleil qui va le désintégrer.

-On peut aussi l'arroser d'eau bénite.

-D'abord trouvons le.

Il leur fallu deux bonnes heures pour trouver le repère, c'était entouré d'ossements, Sam remarqua un lac souterrain pas très loin.

-Dean regarde, on pourrait le bénir et l'attirer dedans.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher?

-Je ne sais pas.

Dean se pencha au dessus du lac et lança un crucifix dedans, il fit ensuite l'incantation appropriée. Ils continuèrent à fouiller les environs pour surprendre le béhémoth, mais c'est lui qui les surpris. Il avait l'apparence d'un humain obèse, mais étrangement rapide pour un obèse et extrêmement fort. Il donna un coup de point dans le mur et la parois s'effondra. Dean pointa sa lampe de poche vers les yeux de la créature qui recula aveuglée, mais pas pour longtemps. Le démon les rejoignit à tâtons et d'un revers de main fit tomber la lampe de poche. Plongés dans le noir les deux frères étaient démunis, heureusement Sam avait toujours la sienne, mais ne pouvait l'allumer le béhémoth à ses trousses. Ils couraient dans tous les sens sachant que si la créature les frappait, elle leur briserait tous les os du corps. Des coups de feu retentirent, les balles ne pouvaient pas le tuer, mais le ralentirent juste assez pour permettre aux deux frères d'élargir l'espace qui les séparaient du démon. Leur sauveteurs les tirèrent vers eux, un homme et une femme, mais dans cette obscurité ils ne pouvaient pas bien distinguer leur traits.

-Sortons d'ici. Dit la femme.

-Non, il faut l'attirer vers le lac. Dit Dean.

-Nous ne pouvons pas combattre cette chose! Insista la femme.

-Nous oui, nous sommes ici pour cela, faut l'attirer vers le lac. Vous nous aidez ou vous partez.

-OK, je vais faire l'appât. Dit l'homme.

-Il déteste la lumière.

-J'avais remarqué.

Il se dirigea vers le béhémoth, l'aveugla avec la lumière juste pour le mettre en colère, il utilisa également son arme pour la même raison. Bientôt le monstre se mit à le pourchasser en faisant s'écrouler les parois sur son passage.

-Jack attention! Lui cria la femme.

Jack réussi à attirer la bête vers le lac, mais dû y tomber lui-même pour que le béhémoth le suive. La créature se mit à hurler de douleur, mais dans son agonie elle fit tomber de plus en plus de pierres. La femme et les deux frères se ruèrent vers l'endroit pour essayer de trouver Jack dans les eaux sombres.

-Je suis là. Leur dit-il en nageant vers eux, la femme l'aida à remonter.

-Merci. Dit Sam.

-Faut sortir d'ici, la mine va s'écrouler. Dit-il en prenant la main de Sam et en la posant sur un

étrange objet autour de son poignet, la femme fit de même avec Dean.

Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent de nouveau à la surface, mais complètement étourdis, endoloris et nauséeux.

-C'est pire que l'avion. Déclara Dean en allant vomir plus loin.

-Il a peur de l'avion, qui êtes-vous? Demanda Sam à leurs nouveaux alliés.

-Professeur River Song, archéologue. Dit la femme.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness et vous êtes? Demanda l'homme en le reluquant.

-Jack c'est vraiment pas le moment. Lui dit la femme.

-Je ne faisais que les présentations. Se défendit ce dernier.

-Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, lui là-bas c'est mon frère Dean nous sommes des chasseurs comme

vous apparemment.

-Vous êtes de UNIT? Demanda l'homme plus sérieusement.

-C'est quoi UNIT?

-Vous êtes des anges n'est-ce pas? Des enfoirés d'emplumés. Demanda Dean revenu de son

malaise.

Des anges, merci du compliment, mais non. Dit River.

Vous nous avez téléporté qui d'autres qu'eux font ça?

Nous sommes des voyageur du temps, tu vois ça, c'est un manipulateur de vortex, on peut se téléporter avec ou voyager dans le temps. Expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grosse montre autour de son poignet.

Alors vous êtes..humains. Demanda Sam incertain.

Tout à fait humain comme vous. Comment avez-vous su pour la créature si vous n'êtes pas de UNIT? Demanda Jack.

Nous sommes des chasseurs, tuer ces choses est notre travail.

Je présume que vous savez ce qu'est cette chose?

Un béhémoth, un démon du chaos. Il déteste la lumière et n'aime pas trop l'eau non plus, surtout pas l'eau bénite.

De l'eau bénite?

Oui, j'ai bénis l'eau du lac.

Faut pas être prêtre pour cela?

Non faut juste connaître le rituel.

Eau bénite, démons? Vous divaguez, ce sont des mythes. Dit River.

Oui, je disais cela aussi avant d'avoir combattu _Abandon_.

Vous chassez aussi les démons donc. Déclara Sam.

Nous chassons d'abord les extra-terrestres, il y a une faille spatio-temporelle à Cardiff, des créatures de toutes sortes passent par là et ce n'est pas toujours des extra-terrestres, _Abandon_ en est sorti bien sûr il a été aidé par quelques...personnes. Enfin bref, oui je crois qu'il y a des démons. Répondit Jack.

Des démons, ce n'est pas possible. Insista River

et nous nous ne croyons pas aux extra-terrestres. Déclara Dean.

Maintenant je suis prêt à croire à tout. Dit Sam.

Même les aliens? S'étonna Dean.

Même les aliens.

Nous sommes _Torchwood_, vous pourriez nous être utile, voici une carte, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide pour d'autres créatures ou pour autre choses. Dit Jack en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Merci, votre aide pourrait aussi nous être utile...professionnellement parlant. Dit Sam en griffonnant son numéro.

On vous amène quelque part? Demanda River en allant vers l'une des jeep.

Oui, notre voiture est à l'entrée de la mine.

Une fois à destination, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de _présenter Bébé_, son impala aux deux autres, Jack était impressionné, River n'y porta que peu d'intérêt. Pendant que Dean et Jack admiraient _Bébé_ sous toutes ses coutures, Sam discuta archéologie avec River. Il apprit avec stupéfaction que Jack et elle venaient du 51e siècle, malheureusement elle ne lui dit pas grand choses sur cette époque elle répondait _spoilers_ à presque toutes ses questions. Plus il lui parlait plus il la trouvait fascinante, pas d'un point de vue romantique, mais d'un point de vue intellectuel. Les choses qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait vues, qu'elle avait vécues et encore, elle ne lui en a dit qu'une infime partie. Il y avait longtemps que Sam n'avait pas eu une discussion aussi passionnante et c'était certainement pas Dean qui allait lui parler d'histoire! Il aimerait la présenter à Bobby, ses connaissances en archéologie et en histoire très ancienne les aideraient grandement dans leur travail. Elle ne croyait pas aux mythes et légendes, mais elle les connaissait tous. Dean alla vers son frère.

-Samy on va aller manger quelque part et visiter un bar pour célébrer notre victoire, Jack veut faire

un tour de _Bébé_. Lui annonça-t-il.

-Oui on pourrait se faire un peu d'argent aussi on est un peu à court, River? Demanda Sam.

-En autant que ce ne soit pas un bar de danseuses ça me va.

-On peut aller dans un bar de danseurs, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit Jack.

-Non, nous ça nous dérange. Dit Dean pour lui et son frère.

Ils trouvèrent un petit pub sympathique qui vendait nourriture et boisson, Dean commanda son éternel cheeseburger au bacon et sous les conseils de ce dernier, Jack commanda la même chose. Ils discutèrent des créatures qu'ils avaient chassé et chacun avait de la difficulté à croire l'autre. Jack leur promis de les amener à Cardiff un de ces jours et leur montrer la faille et quelques _Weevils_ dans les égouts. Les frères lui avaient promis de lui faire visiter une vraie maison hantée et leur présenter quelques vampires et démons si possible. Ensuite Dean et Jack allèrent flirter (hommes et femmes dans le cas de Jack), Dean revint ivre et c'est Sam qui pris le volant. Dans le cas de Jack et River, c'était difficile de dire qui était le plus ivre, tous deux avaient l'air relativement sobres. Ils louèrent une chambre à deux lits dans un motel miteux, Dean s'endormit presque aussitôt, mais Sam ne cessait de réfléchir aux paroles de leurs deux nouveaux amis. De la vie ailleurs que sur terre! Et pas seulement ces petits être gris à grosse tête, mais des centaines d'espèces différentes. Il avait toujours voulu croire qu'ils ne pouvaient être seuls dans l'univers et ce malgré Dean, malgré Castiel, mais le savoir officiellement c'était quelque chose. River et Jack pouvaient toujours se payer leur tête, mais pourquoi? Ils pensaient peut-être la même chose à propos d'eux et de leurs histoires de démons. À son réveil Castiel était là et visiblement Dean venait lui aussi de se réveiller.

-Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. Déclara l'ange sans préambule.

-La vie privée Cas, on dormait et j'ai mal au crâne. Se plaignit Dean.

-C'est important.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent habillés, il les téléporta au grand désarroi de Dean qui ne se sentait déjà pas très bien au départ.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda Sam en jetant un regard à l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus rien, que ruines et dévastation, le ciel avait un teint jaunâtre maladif et ça empestait le souffre. Des cratères fumaient au loin et le vent chaud n'apportait que davantage d'odeurs fétides.

-Quand sommes-nous. Se reprit-il en reconnaissant ce qui restait de leur motel.

-Dans le futur, des princes puissants des neuf enfer ont foulé La Terre, il n'y a plus rien.

-Que peut-on faire pour les arrêter? Demanda Dean.

-Maintenant plus rien, ces créatures sont anciennes, elles ont précédé toute création, une erreur de

mon Père. Ces démons sont trop puissants pour vous, pour nous les anges ils sont un défi

de taille.

-Pourquoi nous faire voir ceci si on ne peut rien faire? Demanda Sam.

-Vous pouvez les empêcher de se réveiller en retournant à votre époque et en arrêtant celui qui les a

libéré.

-Qui est?

-Un simple démon, mais qui a pris possession d'un véhicule beaucoup plus puissant qu'un corps

humain. Je vous ramène avant que vous suffoquiez dans cette atmosphère toxique.

Ils furent ramenés dans le passé et prirent une grande respiration, comme l'air leur semblait pur tout à coup! Castiel poursuivi son histoire.

-Un seigneur du temps, le dernier. Mes frères voudraient bien mettre la main dessus, ils auraient

enfin une bonne raison de l'éliminer, d'autres organismes le poursuivent pour les mêmes raisons,

mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous.

-Qu'attends-tu de nous? Demanda Dean.

-Je veux que vous le sauviez, vous l'attrapez et vous l'exorcisez. NE LE TUEZ PAS!

-Pourquoi? Pas que j'en ai envie, mais pourquoi?

-Vous avez empêché l'apocalypse une fois, lui l'a empêché des dizaines de fois, c'est d'ailleurs pour

cette raison que mes frères le détestent autant.

-Alors c'est simple, où est-il? Demanda Dean.

-Simple? Il vous faut d'abord l'attraper. C'est un seigneur du temps et comme son nom l'indique il

voyage dans le temps et l'espace. Mes frères et moi avons réussi à le bloquer sur Terre, mais il

voyage toujours dans le temps. Il peut être à n'importe quelle époque dans n'importe quel pays.

-Tu peux voyager dans le temps, tu vas nous aider n'est-ce pas?Demanda Sam.

-Les voyages dans le temps m'épuisent, j'ai besoin de repos entre chacun d'eux, pas lui. De plus il

sait que nous le cherchons, il peut détecter notre présence. Vous êtes de simples humains, vous

passerez inaperçus.

-On est sensé faire cela comment à ton avis? Demanda Dean.

-Trouvez de l'information à son sujet, une sorte d'itinéraire et je pourrai vous téléporter à l'endroit

où il apparaîtra. Il se fait appeler _Docteur_ et voyage dans une boîte bleue, une sorte de cabine

téléphonique, du moins, en apparence.

D'accord, allons voir Bobby. Conclut Dean.

Durant le trajet Sam fit des recherches sur son portable, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver grand chose, mais fut surpris, il y avait énormément d'information à son sujet, il existait même plusieurs groupes dont l'unique but était de rencontrer le Docteur et des centaines de témoignages de gens l'ayant rencontré. Il avait irrémédiablement changé leur vie, en bien comme en mal, en bien la plupart du temps. Certaines organisations le voyait comme un messie d'autres comme une menace et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile, ce Docteur pouvait changer d'apparence! Dans les organisations secrètes qui le traquaient deux avaient retenu son attention : UNIT et _Torchwood. _Jack et River ne faisait-ils pas partie de ce _Torchwood_? Et ils avaient mentionné UNIT. c'était écrit que le Docteur était l'ennemi numéro 1 de _Torchwood_ ce qui faisait que Jack et River étaient maintenant contre eux ce qui était une très mauvaise chose, Sam avait pensé à eux pour les aider dans leur mission. Il était également question de la faille de Cardiff tel que Jack lui en avait parlé et le Docteur s'y trouvait régulièrement pour faire le plein. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils devront reprendre contacte avec Jack, il était le seul qui pouvait les aider, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la véritable raison de leur appel.

-Dean, un petit voyage à Cardiff ça te dis? Demanda Sam.

-Pas vraiment pourquoi?

-J'ai trouvé énormément de renseignements sur notre Docteur, mais aussi sur nos chers camarades

Jack Harkness et River Song.

Arrivé chez Bobby ils firent d'autres recherches qui ne firent que confirmer ce que Sam avait appris et tout comme ce dernier Bobby leur conseilla de reprendre contacte avec ce Capitaine, c'était leur meilleure chance. Au grand désarroi de Dean, ils devaient aller à Cardiff en avion. Cette fois Dean avait fait le plein de _Gravol_ et avec somnolence pour être certain de ne pas s'apercevoir de cet horrible voyage! Dean avait téléphoné à Jack ravi de les recevoir, il leur avait indiqué l'endroit exacte où se cachait l'entrée du _Hub._

Une fois à Cardiff, ils trouvèrent l'entrée secrète, dissimulée par un filtre de perception, aucun des deux frères ne savaient exactement comment cela fonctionnaient, mais l'important c'était qu'ils avaient trouvé l'endroit. Dean était encore légèrement étourdi et confus suite à sa trop grande consommation de _Gravol_. Une femme les accueillit, elle avait un fort accent gallois.

-Gwen Cooper, vous devez être les frères Winchester, entrez. Ils obéirent regardant autour d'eux, Gwen s'en aperçu.

-Oui c'est un peu minable, le _Hub_ a été détruit et nous avons perdu de nombreux artefacts de notre

collection, mais tranquillement nous avons rebâtit, c'est vivable et sécuritaire. Je vous présente

l'équipe. Mickey Smith notre informaticien, Martha Jones notre médecin et River Song que vous

connaissez déjà. Dit-elle.

Les employés les saluèrent poliment et Dean ne pouvait détourner son regard de la belle femme médecin nommée Martha, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-elle est prise. Lui chuchota Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Demanda Dean.

-La bague idiot.

-Oh! Dommage.

-Est-ce que Jack est là? Demanda Sam.

-Il est sur une affaire, venez. Dit Gwen en les invitant à s'asseoir dans un modeste salon.

-Je vous sers un thé, un café ou une bière? Ils optèrent pour la bière et River les rejoignit elle aussi avec une bière.

-Salut les garçons, le voyage s'est bien passé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour moi oui quant à Dean...Le nargua Sam.

-La ferme Samy! Le coupa Dean. River sourit, elle avait deviné. Gwen se retira les laissant seul avec River.

-Jack a disparu, il a suivi une piste, quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide et il n'est pas revenu depuis. Dit-

elle.

-Vous croyez qu'il est...Tenta Sam.

-Mort? Non impossible pas Jack, mais quelque chose le retient sinon il serait ici, il savait que vous

étiez en chemin et il était impatient de vous revoir.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais pas intéressé. Se rappela Dean, ce qui la fit rire.

-Il va continuer à s'essayer, c'est Jack. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

-Pour?

-Je crois qu'il y a une infestation de ...démons dans la région, des yeux complètement noirs vous

avez dit?

-C'est exacte.

-Et ils prennent possession de gens ordinaires? Les frères acquiescèrent.

-Ils peuvent survivre à l'exorcise?

-rarement, mais ça arrive oui.

-Nous avons un ami que nous croyons possédé, il n'est pas humain alors je pense qu'il pourrait

survivre à l'exorcise. Il est dangereux et nous devons l'arrêter, mais nous ne voulons pas le tuer.

Nous l'avons capturé une première fois, nous l'avions libéré de la prison de UNIT, car ils voulaient

le tuer, mais il nous a échappé. Savez-vous comment piéger un démon? Nous nous l'ignorons.

-C'est notre spécialité. Se vanta Dean.

-Vous allez nous aider?

-oui, comment s'appelle votre ami?

-C'est le Docteur, un seigneur du temps, vous ne le connaissez probablement pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Sommaire : Jack est prisonnier du Valeyard qui se plaît à le torturer physiquement et mentalement. Dans sa cellule il rencontre une ancienne connaissance._

_Disclaimer : les personnages de DW et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : slash, torture._

Jack revint à la vie brutalement comme à chaque fois, il était enchaîné, pas nouveau ça non plus. Le Docteur était devant lui, enfin ce qui était jadis le Docteur, là il se faisait appeler _Le Valeyard_.

-Bonjour Jack, comment vas-tu?Lui demanda-t-il d'un air aguichant. Il détestait voir cette créature quelle qu'elle soit s'exprimer avec la voix et les mots du Docteur.

-Laisses-moi partir ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi? D'habitude tu adores être en ma compagnie. Dit-il lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Laisses-moi tranquille. Tenta de nouveau Jack.

-Oh arrête Jack je sais ce que tu penses, je peux lire en toi et je sais à quel point tu me désires.

-Tu ne sais rien, tu n'es pas le Docteur.

-Maintenant je le suis et je t'offre l'occasion de réaliser ton plus grand fantasme.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement, Jack ne pu réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Il avait le même corps, la même odeur délicieuse et la même douceur,mais n'était pas lui, c'est ce qui le rendait terrifiant. Le Docteur l'embrassa dans le cou et de ses doigts agiles caressait ses bras, ses pectoraux, son ventre puis reposa ses lèvres tièdes et douces sur les siennes. Jack sentit son désir s'embraser, mais il devait résister, cette créature n'était pas le Docteur, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose et Jack avait l'impression de le violer, même si théoriquement c'était plutôt l'inverse, il se rebuta ne pouvant laisser le Docteur faire quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas réellement.

-Tu n'es pas le Docteur, tu n'es qu'une saloperie qui le parasite! S'écria Jack une fois le baiser rompu.

La créature s'éloigna et le regarda d'un air mauvais, ses yeux devinrent noirs, ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Son corps est à moi et j'en fait ce que je veux.

La créature étendit le bras et serra le poing Jack sentit son cœur s'emballer, se débattre contre cette poigne de fer qui l'écrasait, il sentit le sang remonter dans son cerveau, la pression fit éclater les artères et il se noya dans son sang, une fois de plus.

Il revient de nouveau à la vie, mais cette fois il n'était plus enchaîné, mais par terre sur un plancher sale, dur et froid. Il se releva péniblement et regarda autour de lui, il était dans une prison et il n'était pas seul. L'individu à l'autre bout de la pièce était d'apparence humaine, il était sale et visiblement amaigrie, il semblait dormir. Jack choisi de l'imiter et dormir, que pouvait-il faire de plus de toute façon? Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua son compagnon de cellule qui le regardait impassible assis sur son étroite couchette. Il sursauta horrifié.

-Salut le _freak_ content de me voir? Lui lança le Maître et malgré son corps mal en point son regard était toujours aussi arrogant.

-Pas toi! Maugréa Jack.

-Notre ami a un certain sens de l'humour, j'aime ça. Continua-t-il.

-Je préfère mourir qu'être enfermé avec toi espèce de psychopathe sadique!

-Oh pauvre Jack, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas mourir.

-Toi non plus apparemment!

-On pourrait devenir ami, après tout tu es mon compagnon de cellule.

-Je préfère être ami avec les rats.

-Bonne chance, lorsqu'il y en a un qui réussi à entrer je le mange, désolé pour tes petits amis.

Le Docteur s'approcha de leur cellule et Jack cru apercevoir une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux du Maître, il a sûrement halluciné. Le Docteur n'était pas seul, quatre hommes l'escortaient lui obéissant à la lettre. Un des gorilles ouvrit la cellule, Jack essaya de s'enfuir sans succès il fut attrapé et immobilisé à l'aide de chaînes encore une fois. Il s'occupèrent ensuite du Maître qui se recroquevilla dans le coin de sa cellule. Un réflexe que même la présence de Jack ne pouvait enrayer. Voir le Maître apeuré était tout à fait étonnant, mais il compris rapidement pourquoi : personne n'aimait se faire torturer, pas même lui. Le Docteur ne torturait pas par lui même, mais il regardait la scène avec une certaine excitation dans les yeux. Pour le moment Jack était spectateur, il ne cessait de penser à l'année qui n'avait jamais existé, à la torture que ce salaud leur a fait subir et se disait : _Tant pis pour lui, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite._ Pourtant il était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pas même un léger soulagement, il se sentait vide. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé en secret de lui faire subir les mêmes choses qu'il leur avait fait et maintenant que ça se produisait devant ses yeux, rien, le néant. Quand la séance de torture fut terminée laissant le Maître affaibli, terrifié et souffrant, il finit par ressentir quelque chose : Du dégoût pour ces créatures abjectes qui ne vivaient que pour faire souffrir.

Le lendemain le V_aleyard_ l'amena dans le TARDIS enchaîné et escorté évidemment pour lui montrer son œuvre. Jack se retrouva dans un futur dévasté. Les villes n'étaient que des ruines, ils faisait une chaleur moite exécrable et ça sentait la mort. Les seuls signes de vie qu'il perçu était le bourdonnement incessant d'essaims de mouches qui se battaient pour avoir leur place sur les multitudes de cadavres pourrissants. Ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, il y avait toujours plus de mouches et Jack croisa enfin des humains : Des loques vivantes couvertes de pustules, une femme en haillons lui tendait la main en bavant et en gémissant, il recula d'instinct.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Jack horrifié.

-Le retour de la peste noire...et quelques autres maladies ancestrales. Répondit le _Valeyard._

-Orchestré par toi bien sûr! Devina-t-il.

-Le paradis de Belzébuth et ses armées de mouches et de bactéries, génial n'est-ce pas?

-Horrible, simplement horrible espèce de monstre! S'écria Jack outré.

-Allons, les mouches et les bactéries aussi ont droit au bonheur!

-Ferme-la!

Ils retournèrent dans le TARDIS et ils visitèrent d'autres époques transformées, toutes dans le futur (par rapport au 21e siècle). Jack vit les trois autres guerres mondiales, surtout la 4e, la préférée de son ennemi, une planète radioactive avec quelques survivants sélectionnés rigoureusement par le _Valeyard_ lui-même. Pourquoi en sauver? Simplement pour les regarder rebâtir leur monde dévasté avec fureur et acharnement pour ensuite mieux les détruire encore une fois. Jack admirait leur détermination, leur espoir, leur désir de vouloir faire mieux. Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le V_aleyard _lui souriait sachant à quel point ça le troublait et l'amena voir une autre guerre.

-Tu es une ordure. Lui dit Jack le regard rempli d'indignation.

-Oui. Se contenta de répondre le _Valeyard. _Il observait la scène tout autour d'eux, des gens hurlaient, tentaient de fuir il y avait de nombreux blessés, de nombreux morts, trop pour qu'on prennent la peine de les ramasser et de leur offrir un semblant de sépulture. Jack détourna les yeux préférant regarder celui qui avait été son ami, où était-il? Absent de toute évidence. Le _Valeyard _souriait de satisfaction et son visage exprimait clairement une excitation quasi- sexuelle, ce n'était définitivement pas le Docteur. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Jack eut droit à un baiser fougueux de la part du _Valeyard_, mais il était trop choqué pour y répondre ou même juste le repousser. Il ne réagit toujours pas une fois dans le TARDIS et lorsqu'il regagna sa cellule, il s'assied sur sa couchette l'esprit vide. Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures et c'est le Maître qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Il t'as fait visiter son œuvre? Demanda-t-il, Jack ne répondit pas, le Maître poursuivit :

-Moi aussi, c'était génial. Dit-il. Sans dire un mot Jack le frappa si fort qu'il recula jusqu'à l'autre

extrémité de la cellule où il se fracassa le crâne contre le mur. Il fut étourdi un moment, secoua la

tête puis sourit satisfait. Jack replongea dans son mutisme alors le Maître continua.

-Nous avons regardé tout ce sang, entendu tous ces cris et nous avons fait l'amour, pour une fois que le Docteur et moi nous nous comprenons.

-CETTE CHOSE N'EST PAS LE DOCTEUR! éclata Jack.

-Dommage. Répliqua le Maître.

Jack savait très bien que c'était de la pure provocation, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de le frapper et le frapper, il voulait tuer ce salopard, mais le _Valeyard_ pas très loin l'immobilisa contre le mur et arrêta son cœur une fois de plus, Jack s'écroula durement sur le sol, mort.

À tous les jours ils venaient les torturer ou les tourmenter, Jack avait l'habitude de la torture physique et son esprit était trop loin pour qu'il entendent leurs insultes. Il avait développé certaines stratégies de survie durant ses longues années de vie et se couper de la réalité lors de séance de torture ou de séquestration était devenu un réflexe naturel. Il constata rapidement que la torture fait par le Maître à bord du _Valiant _n'était qu'un jeu stupide d'enfant gâté comparé à ce que ces êtres faisaient. Après seulement trois jours ils avaient dépassés le Maître en sadisme et cruauté de tous genres. Jack n'avait plus de doutes, les Winchester avaient raison, ces créatures ne pouvaient être autres choses que des démons, ils étaient le mal à l'état pur. Parfois le monstre qui possèdait le Docteur se mettait de la partie, mais jamais bien longtemps et Jack croyait savoir pourquoi. À quelques reprises il l'avait vu se raidir et tenter de refouler quelque chose puis s'éloigner. La première fois Jack en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, cela voulait tout dire pour lui. Le Docteur était toujours là quelque part et il se battait pour reprendre contrôle, si le Docteur avait toujours espoir, Jack devait aussi l'avoir. Après cette constatation, plus rien ne pouvait le détruire, pas même les séances de torture. Le quatrième jour Jack se fit tuer, il revint à la vie couché sur sa couchette sous le regard intrigué du Maître.

-Intéressant, ça t'a pris un peu plus de temps à revenir cette fois, mais tu as l'air en bonne forme,

aussi frais qu'à ton premier jour.

-Ce n'est visiblement pas ton cas. Lui lança bêtement Jack.

-Non, moi si je meurs, je ne reviens pas.

-Tu peux te régénérer, peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de changer de visage!

Me régénérer, ah oui! Pour qu'une de ces saloperies prenne possession de mon corps pendant que je serais vulnérable? Ou bien tu vas simplement m'achever. Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour régénérer devant toi Harkness.

Tu fais bien. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils vont prendre possession de toi lors d'une régénération?

Parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé au Docteur.

Comment tu le sais?

Il me l'a dit.

Tu mens.

T'aimerais que ce soit le cas, désolé c'est la vérité.

Il est possédé tu ne peux pas lui parler.

JE LUI AI PARLÉ, par télépathie, quelques minutes seulement et à trois ou quatre reprises, mais j'ai appris beaucoup.

Qu'as-tu appris?

Pourquoi je partagerais avec toi?

Quand mes amis vont venir me sauver, parce qu'ils vont venir, lorsqu'ils vont me demander s'ils doivent aussi te sauver, je vais peser le pour et le contre avant de décider.

Je ne veux pas être sauver par toi, quelle humiliation!

Pas pire qu'être prisonnier du Docteur. Comment tu as fait pour lui parler?

J'ai un talent inné pour l'hypnose, j'ai su aller le chercher c'est tout.

Et la créature qui l'habite? Un frisson traversa le Maître, de façon très subtile, mais Jack avait tout de même remarqué. Son esprit était très alerte et le Maître avait raison : Depuis sa résurrection il se sentait aussi bien qu'au premier jour.

J'ai eu droit à quelques minutes avant que cette autre présence me repousse. Répondit finalement le Maître.

De quoi avez-vous discuté?

Pas de tes affaires et oui j'ai essayé de le pousser à ouvrir ma cellule!avant que tu me le demande.

Cette chose est puissante?

Je dirais plutôt très tenace et intelligente, elle ne s'approche plus de moi, elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié le fait que je sois arrivé à communiquer avec le Docteur.

Est-ce qu'il t'as dit des choses qui pourraient nous aider?

Pas vraiment non.

Sûr?

Dans l'esprit de la créature j'ai vu deux jeunes hommes, je pense qu'elle a peur d'eux, Winchester serait leur nom. Jack sursauta malgré lui.

Tu les connaît?

Je les ai rencontré récemment et j'étais sensé les accueillir au _Hub._

Qu'ont-ils de spécial?

Rien...à part qu'ils sont beaux mecs, vraiment très beaux et super sexy...

Ah, fait taire ta maudite libido de primate et dis moi quelque chose d'utile! S'impatienta le Maître, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas très souvent.

Ce sont des chasseurs de démons.

Des démons...oui c'est comme cela que le Docteur a décrit la chose qui le parasite. Est-ce que ces Winchester vont venir nous sauver?

ME sauver, toi on verra. C'est assez probable puisque chasser les démons est leur travail en plus ils étaient en route pour Cardiff alors mon équipe leur a sûrement parlé de ma disparition. Tu vois, c'est pratique avoir des amis parfois.

J'ai déjà eu des amis. Dit le Maître.

On appelle cela des esclaves.

Tu ne sais rien de ma vie sombre crétin, j'ai moi aussi plus de 900 ans.

J'en sais assez pour savoir que personne ne te voudrait comme ami.

Tu ne sais rien. Se contenta d'insister le Maître. Il était calme, mais son regard avait perdu de sa dureté, Jack attribuait cela à de la fatigue, quoi d'autre?

Il s'agit du Maître après tout.

River avait eut raison, le Royaume-Uni était effectivement infesté de démons, mais également de fantômes, de goules et de vampires, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de trop s'y attarder, ils avaient deux missions importantes : capturer le Docteur et trouver Jack. River utilisait son manipulateur de vortex pour faire des petits sauts dans le temps et trouver le moment exacte où le Docteur allait repasser par la faille de Cardiff. Entre-temps ils avaient tout de même chassé des démons et des fantômes surtout pour entraîner River. Elle se servait déjà très bien d'un fusil alors ce ne fut pas trop difficile de s'adapter. Sam surtout lui apprenait des rituels et lui expliquait patiemment de quelle façon telle ou telle créature devait être détruite, elle était très intéressée. Sam avait enfin un équivalent intellectuel avec qui parler et tous deux pouvaient discuter durant des heures de sujet qui ennuyaient Dean à mourir. De plus _bébé_ n'était pas là. Il se sentait handicapé sans son Impala et avait hâte de retourner aux États-Unis, ici les cheeseburgers n'étaient pas aussi bons. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait hâte de retrouver Sam, son frère passait plus de temps à discuter avec cette River qu'avec lui. Si seulement Samy était comme les autres mecs et se contentait de coucher avec elle et non! Fallait qu'il lui parle! Ils passaient leur temps dans la bibliothèque du _Hub_ ou bien dans les entrepôts à observer différents objets extra-terrestres que River se faisait un plaisir de lui décrire. Un matin il les trouva enlacés dans la bibliothèque et ils ne regardaient pas de vieux bouquins, les pires craintes de Dean se confirmaient; son frère était en train de tomber amoureux. Il aurait dû s'en douter, River leur avait parlé un peu d'elle, elle était intelligente, savait se battre et avait fais de la prison, tout à fait le genre de femme que Samy adorait. Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas humaine, mais Samy lui avait juré qu'elle n'était pas un démon, c'était au moins ça!

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard River avait finalement repéré un moment exact où le Docteur allait faire un arrêt à Cardiff, mais ils devront agir rapidement, car le Docteur ne restera sur la faille qu'une demi-heure environ. Malheureusement elle ne pourra pas les aider une fois qu'ils l'auront capturé, car elle faisait partie de son futur, il ne devait pas la rencontrer, pas maintenant. Castiel devra les ramener aux États-Unis avec le Docteur et de son côté elle continuera à chercher Jack et protégera le TARDIS, le vaisseau du Docteur qu'elle savait piloter.

La boîte bleue ne fut pas difficile à repérer une fois qu'on savait où regarder, mais faire le piège à démon au bon endroit et rapidement était risqué. Le Docteur restait 30 minutes sur la faille, mais il n'allait sortir de son vaisseau que cinq minutes pour regarder autour, le piège devra être parfait pour ne pas qu'il puisse rentrer dans le TARDIS et disparaître. River avait eu de la difficulté à trouver un moment où il sortait du fameux vaisseau alors c'était celui là où rien. Les deux frères attendirent nerveusement et furent un peu étonné de voir le fameux Docteur en question. Il était de grandeur moyenne, plutôt maigre des cheveux courts méticuleusement placés pour avoir l'air en bataille. Il portait un complet rayé brun, une chemise pâle et une cravate sombre. Dans ses pieds il portait des souliers de marque _Converse _blancs sales, mais ce qu'ils remarquèrent le plus était son long _trench-coat_ brun pâle assez semblable à celui de Castiel. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il était plutôt charmant quoique un peu étrange. Le Docteur sortit du TARDIS ne se doutant de rien, les trois autres s'étaient cachés. Après un instant il semblait sentir la présence de l'ange, il retourna rapidement vers le TARDIS, mais il était trop tard, il était piégé. River lui tira quelques fléchettes tranquillisantes avant qu'il se pose trop de questions, il tomba aussitôt parfaitement endormi. Castiel l'attrapa, les frères se rapprochèrent et ils furent tous téléportés.

Ils atterrirent chez Bobby qui s'était préparé, il devait s'empresser d'enfermer le seigneur du temps possédé dans sa chambre forte. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur les frères ou Castiel pour l'aider à le transporter ceux-ci étaient encore étourdis par la téléportation. Les frères reprirent leurs esprits assez rapidement, mais Castiel s'écroula sur le sol.

-Cas! S'écria Dean inquiet. Sam l'aida à transporter l'ange sur un lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

-Les voyages dans le temps sont épuisants pour les anges, d'autant plus qu'il a transporté trois personnes, mais il va s'en remettre. Tenta de les rassurer Bobby. Les frères acquiescèrent et retournèrent à la cuisine où Bobby leur servi une bonne bière froide. Ils lui racontèrent leurs aventures en Europe, Dean parlait, Sam avait la mine sombre, mais Dean ne lui posa pas de questions, il avait un doute. Ils n'avaient pas terminer leur bière quand Bobby leur appris que leur démon était réveillé. Il l'avait attaché à une chaise dans un piège et étaient prêt à essayer un premier exorciste. Dean fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre forte et fut aussitôt projeté contre un mur. Le démon immobilisé avait toujours ses pouvoirs psychiques et Bobby commença à réciter l'exorciste sans perdre de temps. Il dû le faire à trois reprises avant que le démon lâche prise et encore là, il s'était retiré, mais n'était pas sortit, cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Le seigneur du temps les observait haletant, était-il apeuré? Soulagé? Nul ne pouvait en être certain. Dean détacha ses liens, mais demeura sur ses gardes la main sur sa fiole d'eau bénite. Le Docteur fut pris de panique ignorant probablement où il était et ce qui c'était passé, il bouscula Bobby sur son passage se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre forte, mais fut intercepté par Castiel qui d'un seul touché lui fit perdre connaissance. L'ange le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe au sol et le traîna sur l'étroite couchette d'un geste délicat. Dean le regarda étonné, jamais Castiel n'avait fait preuve d'une quelconque empathie, il trouvait cela très étrange.

-Cas..Dit Dean

-Ça va aller, il dormira pour quelques heures, du moins je l'espère.

-Et toi? Lui demanda Bobby.

-Je suis vidé, mais ça va je récupère tranquillement.

-Le démon est toujours en lui. Dit Dean.

-Je sais, je n'ai jamais prétendu que ce serait une tâche facile. Les seigneurs du temps sont plus

complexes que les humains, ils ont une force psychique très puissante qui interagis avec la

conscience du démon, ce qu'un humain ne peut faire.

-Tu veux dire que le démon ne le contrôle pas totalement?

-Pas à 100% non, il ne peut pas à moins d'affaiblir suffisamment cette conscience. Le démon ne

fait pas que le posséder, il le gruge de l'intérieur.

-C'est horrible!

-C'est également douloureux et en plus d'être une tâche difficile, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de

temps. Plus le démon reste plus le seigneur du temps s'affaiblit.

-Combien de temps?

-Cela dépend de la force du Docteur versus celle du démon.

-Ben alors qu'attendons-nous? Continuons l'exorciste.

-Laisse-le dormir, si nous voulons qu'il survivre, le véhicule doit rester en bon état sinon dès le

départ du démon il va mourir.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as endormi?

-En effet, trois ans sans dormir ça commence à être beaucoup, même pour un seigneur du temps.

-Trois ans! S'étonna Dean.

-Il peut y survivre.

Ils quittèrent la chambre forte quelque peu découragés. Dean se demandait encore pourquoi Cas tenait tellement à ce qu'il survive, il avait sauvé le monde d'accord, mais était-ce la seule raison? Selon Sam il y avait autre chose et après avoir vu l'ange faire autant attention au Docteur Dean commençait à croire que son frangin avait peut-être raison, il ne lui dira pas bien sûr! Bobby leur permis de rester quelques jours pour se reposer, ils avaient leur chambre...en quelques sorte. Une fois dans la chambre Dean remarqua l'air toujours sombre de son frère.

-Tu t'ennuie de River? Le nargua-t-il.

Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle si c'est ce que tu veux insinuer.

Pourtant dans la bibliothèque...

Ah la ferme c'est arrivé juste une fois.

Elle a au moins dix ans de plus que toi Samy.

Et alors?toi tu les prends bien d'au moins dix ans plus jeunes que toi.

Ce n'est pas pareil.

Ah non, pourquoi?

Parce que...parce que.

Tu es macho.

Je ne suis pas macho!

Si tu l'es. River est intelligente et c'est agréable de discuter avec elle, c'est tout.

Pourquoi cet air si sombre si ce n'est pas ça?

Je m'inquiète pour Jack, tu crois qui lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave?

J'espère que non, je le trouve sympa même si...

Même s'il te drague. Compléta Sam.

Oui. Je lui ai dit cent fois que j'étais pas intéressé et il continue.

Il me drague aussi, je pense qu'il drague tout le monde...un peu comme toi.

Non, moi je ne drague que les filles!

Sûr, il n'y a pas les anges aussi?

Quoi!qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer?

Le lien entre Castiel et toi.

Ça n'a rien à voir! Je ne sais même pas de quel lien il parle! Dit Dean irrité, mais Sam ne pouvait cesser de rire.

Le lendemain le seigneur du temps possédé était réveillé et tentait de les amadouer pour qu'ils le fassent sortir, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas bien sûr. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, mais restèrent à l'extérieur du cercle. Durant la nuit Bobby l'avait attaché sur une chaise, mais le démon ne semblait pas trop s'en faire, il leur fit même un beau sourire.

-Sam, je ne savais pas qu'on se reverrait de si tôt, toujours aussi mignon.

-Meg! S'étonna ce dernier.

-C'est moi, bonjour.

-Sors de son corps! Tenta Dean.

-Tu rêves, c'est le meilleur véhicule qu'un démon puisse avoir, je suis certaine que même les anges en sont jaloux. Bien sûr je préfère un corps de fille, je me sens fille, mais je m'en suis accommodé et je ne sortirais pas d'ici tu peux me croire.

Nous allons t'y forcer! Dit Sam

Sans le tuer? Bonne chance mes lapins. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, je l'ai pris alors qu'il mourrait, il est très mal en point je dirais même que je le maintiens en vie.

Ça reste à voir. Conclut-il en commençant l'exorcisme. Meg se moquait de lui, mais il finit tout de même par la faire partir après plus de trois exorcismes, cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sam au Docteur affaiblit, mais toujours conscient, il le regardait, mais avait de la difficulté à rester éveillé.

Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, lui c'est mon frère Dean et lui c'est Bobby, un ami. Nous sommes des chasseurs de démons et nous voulons vous débarrasser de cette chose qui vous empoisonne la vie. Expliqua-t-il. Le Docteur ne réagit pas, Sam lui détacha les mains même si les deux autres semblaient en désaccord. Il poursuivit.

Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, mais le démon en vous est dangereux je suis désolé que l'ont doivent vous garder enfermer ici. Si ça peut vous rassurer nous sommes des amis du capitaine Jack Harkness, il nous a aidé.

Le Docteur finit par le regarder à la mention de ce nom et avança ses mains vers lui, il posa le bout de ses doigts contre les tempes de Sam qui ne savait trop comment réagir. Il fut assaillit par un chaos d'images et de sons et se sentit étourdi, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis il se sentit bien, extrêmement calme. Il compris que les seigneurs du temps étaient des créatures télépathes, il aurait dû paniquer en le sentant s'insinuer dans son esprit et pourtant non. Il eut l'impression de revivre certains de ses souvenirs, des trucs banals de la vie quotidienne notamment la chasse,l'Iimpala et bien sûr Dean. En échange il reçu des images de l'espace et celle d'un ciel orange brûlé avec deux soleils, une grande citadelle de verre se dressait devant des montagnes couvertes de neige. Sam aurait aimé en voir davantage, mais le Docteur coupa la connexion.

-C'est chez toi? Lui demanda-t-il, le Docteur acquiesça.

-C'est magnifique. Répondit Sam encore fasciné. Le Docteur commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, Sam dû le tenir pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.

Restez avec moi, dites-moi comment je peux vous aider. Demanda-t-il. Il pensa à de l'eau, cela ne voulait pas quitter son esprit, ça l'obsédait soudainement.

Dean, apporte lui de l'eau, vite. Dean lui obéit et il aida le Docteur à boire, Meg avait malheureusement raison, le seigneur du temps était fort mal en point, pour une fois il aurait aimé qu'elle mente.

Ensuite, ils le transportèrent sur l'étroite couchette, Sam aurait aimé faire un peu plus connaissance, malheureusement quand Meg ne le contrôlait pas, son corps essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés et cela voulait dire les besoins de base comme le sommeil. Ils quittèrent la chambre forte, Dean parlait, mais Sam n'écoutait pas. Le Docteur ne lui avait pas que montrer de belles images de l'univers et de sa planète, il avait mis autre chose dans son esprit. Sam n'arrivait pas à le décrire, c'était une sensation, une impression, il _connaissait_ le Docteur. Il avait ressentit sa bonté, sa peur et surtout sa solitude. C'était quelque chose de très étrange et il cherchait une façon de l'expliquer à Dean sans trouver.

Le 7e jour le _Valeyard_ avait disparu, ses subalternes étaient restés pour faire la fête. Le Maître et lui furent torturé presque sans arrêt, Jack mourut d'une des façons les plus atroce qu'ils connaissait : Les démons l'avaient éventré et il passa un bon 24 heures à regarder ses viscères déroulés sur le sol et à l'air libre avant de finalement succomber. Le 9e jour la fête était terminée, le sauvetage était arrivé sous la forme d'un homme mystérieux vêtu d'un _trench-coat_ beige et ce n'était pas le Docteur. L'être mystérieux n'avait qu'à toucher les démons pour qu'ils irradient d'une lueur blanche de l'intérieur et succombent. Jack était fasciné, cet homme n'était pas humain, un aura puissant émanait de lui, une force mystique qu'il pouvait percevoir malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur. Après son carnage, l'être mystérieux s'approcha de lui.

-Vous êtes Capitaine Jack Harkness? Demanda-t-il

-Oui c'est moi.

-Vous êtes une abomination! S'exclama-t-il d'un air presque dégoûté.

-Oui c'est moi, merci quand même.

L'homme lui toucha le front du bout de ses doigts et Jack sentit toutes ses blessures se refermer. Son sauveur ne lui laissa pas placer un seul mot et dit : _Vous devez venir avec moi, les Winchester auront besoin de votre aide._

_-_c'est eux qui vous envoie? Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Castiel, je suis un ange.

-Un...quoi?

-Un ange, venez, nous devons retrouver River et le TARDIS.

Jack remarqua le Maître qui avait rampé jusqu'à eux et fixait l'étranger d'un regard totalement halluciné.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Éternel, vous êtes magnifique. Lui dit-il.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Castiel.

-Un seigneur du temps. Répondit le Maître.

-Ils sont deux, ce n'est pas lui que vous cherchez c'est le Docteur. Expliqua Jack.

L'homme étrange s'approcha du Maître et posa ses doigts sur son front, puis les retira sans l'avoir guéri.

-Oui, vous êtes bien un seigneur du temps, votre biologie est trop complexe pour que je puisse vous

guérir, je vais tout de même vous téléporter.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans le _Hub _ et aussitôt Jack sentit Gwen se jeter dans ses bras.

-Jack, je me suis vraiment inquiétée.

-Pourquoi? Tu sais que je ne peux pas mourir.

-En effet vous êtes une abomination. Répéta l'ange.

Qui est ton ami il a l'air mal en point. Demanda Gwen en voyant le Maître.

Pas mon ami non, jamais, il partageait ma cellule. C'est un psychopathe sadique t'occupe pas de lui. Jack s'avança vers le Maître.

Tu es libre maintenant alors sors de mon _Hub_ et tiens toi le plus loin possible de moi. Martha arriva entre temps et le reconnu.

NON pas LUI! S'écria-t-elle.

Oh Martha Jones, bonjour. Dit le Maître d'un air arrogant qui aux yeux de Jack sonnait faux. Il utilisait l'arrogance pour dissimuler sa souffrance pourtant assez évidente vu ses blessures.

Je lui disais justement de partir.

Je n'irai pas très loin pour être honnête. Avoua le Maître.

C'est pas notre problème. Lui lança Martha la voix et le regard remplis de colère et de haine.

On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça, il va mourir. Dit Gwen.

Bon débarras. Dit Martha en regardant Jack étrangement silencieux, normalement il aurait approuvé.

Gwen a raison, Conclut-il

Quoi? S'indigna Martha.

Il arrive à communiquer avec le Docteur malgré la possession, il pourrait nous être utile. Jack s'approcha du Maître.

On va te soigner, mais tu es mon prisonnier et je vais surveiller le moindre de tes gestes.

Je croyais que tu me laisserais crever là-bas.

Il n'y a que toi d'assez cruel pour faire cela.

Oui, probablement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Sommaire : Les frères Winchester s'aperçoivent qu'exorciser un seigneur du temps est beaucoup plus difficile qu'ils le croyaient. Sam apprend à connaître le Docteur._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de DW et supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : Un peu de langage vulgaire, mais rien d'autre._

_* Merci pour les reviews , c'est toujours agréable!_

Sam Winchester avait pris l'habitude d'apporter de l'eau à leur prisonnier, pour lui c'était une excuse pour essayer de lui parler. Chaque fois qu'ils exorcisaient le démon le Docteur revenait, mais pour dormir la plupart du temps. Il y avait quand même quelques minutes où il pouvait interagir avec lui. Sam adorait ces moments sans trop comprendre pourquoi, le Docteur le fascinait et lorsqu'il regardait dans les yeux de Bobby, il y voyait la même fascination seul Dean semblait immunisé. Aujourd'hui c'était la quatrième fois qu'il venait dans la chambre forte seul, Dean détestait cela parce que si Meg reprennait les rênes Sam se retrouverait à sa merci et c'est ce qui arriva ce jour là. Meg le plaqua contre le mur plutôt irritée du fait qu'il prenait le temps de s'occuper de son nouveau véhicule sans son consentement, car en plus de l'eau Sam lui apportait à manger même si Meg s'efforça de vomir après pour ne pas que son nouveau corps prenne trop de force, elle perdrait alors le contrôle. Sam avait bien une fiole d'eau bénite, mais il la manqua de près . Dean et Bobby arrivèrent à sa rescousse pour être immobilisés aussitôt, Meg leur fit fracasser le mur et ils tombèrent inconscients. Meg s'approcha de Sam et le maintient contre le mur par le cou, il luttait de toutes ses forces juste pour laisser passer l'air dans ses poumons tellement elle serrait fort.

-Pauvre petit trésor, je suis à deux doigts de tuer le grand Sam Winchester, quel plaisir. Le nargua-t-

elle.

Il lutta un moment et elle resserra son étreinte, maintenant il suffoquait et elle riait. Il ne pouvait pas parler, mais il fixa le Docteur dans les yeux et l'appela à l'aide mentalement.

-Il n'est pas là, mais cela aurait pu marcher, il t'aime bien on dirait, il va être très triste de te voir

mourir et par sa main en plus. Ricana Meg. Sam l'ignorait, il n'avait presque plus d'air, il se rappelait que lors d'une séance de télépathie avec le Docteur il avait eu un bref aperçu de toutes les personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiées en son nom et à quel point cela semblait le détruire. Il se sentait triste pour lui, il allait en être une de plus sur cette liste déjà trop longue. La pression sur son cou se relâcha subitement et Sam cru que Dean ou Bobby étaient intervenus, à moins que ce soit Castiel, mais non, son frère et Bobby étaient toujours inconscients et pas de trace de l'ange. Son agresseur recula l'air horrifié.

-Docteur? Demanda Sam étonné.

-Va t'en. Lui cria ce dernier, Sam resta immobile trop surpris.

-Docteur, je.. Tenta-il, mais le Docteur recula davantage.

-Va t'en Sam, laisse-moi, disparaît. Continua le seigneur du temps de plus en plus hystérique. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et Sam en était si choqué qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

-Va t'en! Hurla le Docteur puis l'esprit de Sam se remit en marche, le Docteur sentait probablement le retour de Meg et ne pouvait la repousser davantage. Sam se dépêcha à sortir Dean et Bobby de la chambre forte, il entendit le Docteur s'effondrer derrière lui et même si ça lui brisait le cœur il ne pouvait se permettre de traîner plus longtemps. Il jeta un dernier regard au seigneur du temps qui éclata en sanglots dans le fond de la pièce et referma la lourde porte de fer qu'il verrouilla proprement avant de s'éloigner. Sam essuya ses larmes, il n'avait pas besoin de faire de la télépathie pour deviner ce qui troublait autant le Docteur, il venait de réaliser tout le mal que Meg lui avait fait faire. Il était possédé donc en théorie il n'y était pour rien, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable. Sam le comprenait parfaitement et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'âme et ce même si Dean lui avait répété à maintes reprises qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il se rappelait également de Lucifer qui l'avait possédé et revoyait sans cesse le visage en sang de son frère,là, sur cette colline, avant qu'il ne reprenne contrôle et se jette dans la fosse. Durant tout le temps où Lucifer avait le contrôle Sam était conscient et il se souvenait parfaitement bien d'avoir brisé la nuque à Bobby, d'avoir éliminé Castiel et d'avoir frappé Dean sans arrêt. Il entendit Dean l'appeler alors il essuya ses larmes de nouveau et se recomposa un visage plus neutre n'ayant pas envie de se faire traiter de fillette encore une fois.

-Je suis là. Dit-il.

-Tu as l'air bouleversé. Remarqua Dean.

-J'étais à deux doigts de me faire étrangler alors oui je suis un peu bouleversé. Avoua Sam irrité.

-Oh Samy je suis désolé, ce Docteur est plus que ce que nous pouvons faire, ne serait-ce pas plus

simple de l'éliminer comme les autres démons?

Pas question! Intervient spontanément Bobby revenu à lui depuis peu.

Il s'avança vers eux un verre de whisky à la main. Son ton autoritaire les étonna quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté non plus.

-Je ne te laisserais pas détruire le dernier des seigneurs du temps. Poursuivit Bobby.

-Tu étais au courant de son existence avant que Castiel en parle n'est-ce pas? Devina Sam.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé? S'offusqua Dean.

-Je ne voyais aucune raison de vous en parler, il n'est pas une menace, enfin, sauf lorsqu'il est

possédé. Le Docteur arpente cette planète depuis des lustres, on a même retrouvé une gravure à

son effigie dans des ruines de la Rome antique. De grands hommes ont parlé de lui. Shakespeare,

Churchill, Van Gogh, la famille royale etc. Il a été vu à tous les événements

importants de l'histoire de l'humanité et il nous a sauvé de plusieurs invasions extra-terrestres.

Cette créature vaut facilement mille hommes et je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que ce serait

préférable de le laisser mourir.

-D'accord, excuse-moi. Répondit Dean étonné de se faire gronder comme un gamin. Bobby reprit

la parole.

-Maintenant Sam si tu nous racontais comment tu as fais pour nous sortir de là.

-C'est le Docteur, il a reprit contrôle un moment et m'a laissé partir. Je me suis dépêché à vous faire

sortir.

-Il a reprit contrôle...c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui, qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il revienne Samy? Demanda Dean.

-Rien, je ne pouvais même pas parler, je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance.

-Voilà pourquoi tu dois arrêter tes visites, tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours chanceux.

-Non je vais continuer.

-C'est dangereux, j'en ai la frousse à chaque fois. Insista Dean.

Ton frère a raison Sam. Approuva Bobby.

Vous ne comprenez pas! S'impatienta Sam.

Explique nous alors. Demanda Bobby.

Il est enfermé dans son propre corps avec pour seule compagnie un démon qui l'exploite et l'utilise en lui faisant faire des trucs qui l'horrifie et il ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher comment pensez-vous qu'il se sent?

Terrifié. Suggéra Dean.

Il est conscient et il connaît sa puissance, il n'est pas que terrifié Dean, il est horrifié.

Tu veux le rassurer. Devina Bobby.

C'est plus que ça Dean, quand j'étais Lucifer, est-ce que je t'ai dit ce qui m'avais poussé à revenir.

L'Impala. Se rappela-t-il.

Les soldats jouets, les légos...toutes ces petites choses d' apparence banale qu'on a partagées dans cette voiture depuis notre enfance. Ce n'est pas la voiture Dean, ce sont les souvenirs, qu'ils soient heureux ou non c'était nos souvenirs, Lucifer n'avait aucun pouvoir sur eux.

Et tu veux faire pareil pour le Docteur, mais Sam sans vouloir te blesser, tu ne connais pas le Docteur, tu ne partages aucun souvenir avec lui. Dit Bobby.

Je sais mais nous avons commencé à faire connaissance par télépathie. Il m'a montré sa planète d'origine et tellement de choses, s'il s'accroche à ses souvenirs Meg ne pourra rien y faire. Plus il communique avec moi plus il doit faire appel à sa mémoire, je n'ai pas besoin de faire partie de ses souvenirs juste d'être celui qui les fait revivre.

Oui, c'est plutôt génial. Avoua Dean.

Oui, mais sois tout de même très prudent Sam et avertit nous lorsque tu vas le voir. Dit Bobby.

Sam ne leur dit pas qu'il les avait sauvé en jouant principalement sur la culpabilité, même si sur le coup c'était de manière inconsciente. Il ne leur parla pas non plus de la vraie raison de sa présence auprès du Docteur. Pourtant c'était si simple, il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour romantique évidemment, mais il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il supposa que c'était de l'amitié. Dean et lui avaient déménagé si souvent à cause de leur père qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de créer des liens durables avec les autres et cela avait été particulièrement pénible à l'adolescence. Quant à sa vie d'adulte, elle se résumait à la chasse avec Dean et même parmi les autres chasseurs il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami. Il avait passé sa jeunesse dans l'ombre de son frère et lorsqu'il était allé à l'université ce n'était pas seulement pour fuir l'autorité paternelle, mais également pour être autre chose que le petit frère. Dean avait été offusqué de savoir que l'université faisait partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Évidemment, là-bas il était quelqu'un et il avait des amis à lui, pas les amis de son frère. Malheureusement même ses plus beaux souvenirs de cette époque avaient été corrompu par le démon, par Azazel qui avait manipulé tous ces gens qu'il croyait connaître et aimer juste pour arriver à ses fins. Un sentiment de colère le traversa et il le sublima aussitôt, inutile de revenir sur cela. Il avait ressentit cette complicité qu'ont des amis avec River même si cela avait été très bref et il le ressentait aussi avec le Docteur, Dean ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il se demandait si Dean en souffrait lui aussi, probablement, mais ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qu'ils allaient aborder ensemble, trop _fille_ au goût de Dean de toute évidence. Sam croyait qu'il ressentait exactement cela pour Castiel; de l'amitié, mais comme ce sentiment l'effrayait, il était bête et méchant avec l'ange. Il tentait de se prouver à lui-même que Castiel le laissait plus ou moins indifférent, pour Sam rien n'était plus faux.

Bobby les envoya en mission, il allait surveiller le seigneur du temps durant leur absence. Ils devaient enquêter sur des morts étranges dans une petite communauté, il soupçonna l'œuvre de goules. Ce ne fut pas une très longue mission, deux goules tout simplement et rapidement éliminées. Ils rentrèrent et le lendemain ils pratiquèrent un nouvel exorcisme sur le Docteur. Il était donc attaché à une chaise au centre du piège à démons. Comme à chaque fois, Meg trouvait cela très amusant aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé autre chose pour les bouleverser, Sam en particulier.

-Je l'ai torturé toute la nuit pour t'avoir écouté, il ne risque pas de le refaire de si tôt. Dit-elle parlant du Docteur.

-Il finira bien par t'expulser de son corps espèce de salope. Lui cria Dean.

-Il en rêve, mais il n'y arrive pas et ne t'imagines pas que ta gentillesse va y changer quelque chose

mon beau Samy. Sais-tu où est le beau capitaine en ce moment? Non, tu ne le sais pas, vous ne

savez rien de Harkness n'est-ce pas? Il est immortel, oui, littéralement immortel, on le tue et il

revient à la vie. Je l'ai capturé et mes employés et moi avons eu un plaisir fou à le torturer.

-Tu mens! Lui cria Dean en la frappant elle se mit à rire.

-Frappe moi autant que tu veux chéri c'est lui que tu blesses pas moi. Oui Harkness est immortel et

le torturer a été un plaisir, ça m'a rappelé l'enfer, tu te souviens quand tu y étais Dean? On

t'arrachait la peau jusqu'à ce que tu meurs puis on recommençait, c'est pareil avec le beau Jack. Il

me suppliait d'arrêter tellement il avait mal, t'aurais dû voir ça Dean. Le grand et courageux

capitaine Jack Harkness me suppliant à genoux de mettre un terme à ses souffrances, comme toi

en enfer.

-Ferme la saloperie de démon! S'impatienta Dean en la frappant davantage.

-Dean calme-toi, tu lui donnes exactement ce qu'elle veut. Tenta Sam en éloignant son frère de Meg qui éclata de rire.

-Toi aussi tu es allé en enfer mon beau Samy, mais tu as oublié, il y a un mur dans ton esprit tu sais

et avec mon ami le seigneur du temps télépathe je pourrais le faire s'écrouler qu'est-ce que tu en

dis?

-Ne t'en avise surtout pas sale chienne! Lui cria Dean. Elle ricana de nouveau et Bobby commença l'exorcisme, il en avait assez entendu. Comme les fois précédentes, un seul exorcisme n'était pas suffisant et comme toujours, lorsque Meg disparaissait enfin Sam se ruait vers le Docteur pour lui donner de l'eau et communiquer un peu avec lui. Cette fois au lieu de lui toucher les tempes du bout des doigts comme à son habitude il le serra contre lui. Sam en fut surpris et légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement surtout pas venant d'un mec. Il lui rendit tout de même son câlin et lui murmura de ne pas se décourager, qu'ils allaient finir par le libérer. En réalité Sam n'en savait rien, mais il avait encore espoir. Il n'avait pas entendu son frère s'approcher d'eux, Dean se pencha à leur hauteur et donna son cheeseburger-bacon au seigneur du temps.

-Ce sont les meilleurs cheeseburgers au monde, rien à voir avec les imitations qu'on retrouve en

Europe. Dit-il et le Docteur le dévora sans hésiter.

-Essaye de ne pas le vomir, ce serait du gaspillage un si bon burger. Si tu le garde la prochaine fois

je t'apporte une pointe de tarte promis. Conclut Dean en sortant de la chambre forte. Sam dû quitter à son tour contre son gré, Meg pouvait revenir n'importe quand. Le Docteur trouva la force de se lever de sa chaise et de se diriger vers la porte, il ne cherchait pas à l'ouvrir, il se contentait de regarder à travers la fente, Sam s'immobilisa, mais Dean l'entraîna plus loin.

-Je sais Sam, ça ne me plaît pas moi non plus. Lui dit-il.

-Non, il y quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Je pense qu'il veut aller aux toilettes.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Ça me semble logique c'est tout. Ils se tournèrent vers Bobby en quête de réponse.

-Sortez-le, je vais le surveiller. Dit-il en s'armant d'un fusil à balle anesthésiante.

Le Docteur suivi docilement la direction pour la salle de bain, mais en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il mémorisait l'emplacement de chaque objets, c'était étrange et un peu inquiétant, mais il n'arriva rien sauf au retour. Au lieu de se diriger vers la chambre forte il opta pour le petit boudoir rempli de livres. Il passa son index sur chacun d'eux et en prit un entre ses mains.

-Très bien apporte en quelques-uns et retourne là-bas. Décida Bobby et le Docteur ne se fit pas

prier.

-Geek! Il peut bien s'entendre avec toi Samy. Soupira Dean. Sam haussa les épaules.

-Prochaine fois tu l'initieras à l'alcool et aux femmes. Suggéra-t-il.

-J'y compte bien. Promis Dean.

Ça fait presque dix minutes et toujours pas de signe de Meg, c'est encourageant. Remarqua Bobby une fois le Docteur de nouveau dans la chambre forte. Il apporta un des livres à son lit et le lut comme dans un semblant de vie normale, ils le laissèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Sommaire : Du côté de Torchwood, Jack est au prise avec un Maître blessé plutôt désagréable à vivre._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de DW et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : pas vraiment_

Martha était furieuse Jack le savait et ne pouvait la blâmer après tout c'était elle qui allait être prise pour le soigner. Jack avait menotté le Maître et le poussa vers la clinique interne de _Torchwood_, il tomba à quelque reprises trop faible. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit et l'aida à retirer son chandail pour voir ses blessures. Elles étaient nombreuses et très profondes, les plus récentes saignaient toujours. Martha désinfecta les blessures et lui fit des bandages avec tout le calme professionnel dont elle était capable vu les circonstances. Elle lui avait également fait faire des radiographies, avait fait des prises de sang, prit sa tension, sa température et écouté ses cœurs. Malgré la haine qu'elle lui portait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'examiner avec un certain intérêt. Le Docteur lui avait jadis permis de l'examiner par curiosité, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre profil génétique de seigneur du temps avec qui le comparer, mais là avec le Maître...Elle avait remarqué que la température corporelle du Maître était légèrement plus élevée que celle du Docteur, mais c'était peut-être dû à de la fièvre, plusieurs de ses blessures étaient infectées et il avait des côtes de brisées, mais pas d'hémorragie interne ou de blessure grave.

-Alors Docteur Jones, vais-je survivre? Lui demanda-t-il de son air arrogant qu'elle détestait tant.

-Malheureusement oui. Répondit-elle aussitôt.

Après les examens, Jack lui remis les menottes et le ramena avec lui. Il y avait une cellule préparée à son intention, il avait pensé le mettre en bas avec les _Weevils_, mais avait renoncé à cette idée au cas où l'envie lui prendrait d'hypnotiser les pauvres créatures pour qu'elles les attaquent tous. Il sera seul dans un coin perdu du _Hub_, mais assez près d'eux pour qu'ils puissent garder un œil sur lui. En passa à travers la petite cuisine il vit Gwen, River et Mickey qui se servaient de la pizza.

-Je peux en avoir? je meurs de faim. Déclara le Maître voyant que Jack prit le temps d'en voler une

pointe qu'il avala en deux bouchées.

-S'il en reste. Dit-il en appela Martha pour qu'elle vienne se servir, ce qu'elle fit s'en hésiter.

-Prend une pause Jack. Dit River en le remplaçant auprès du Maître qui sentit le contact froid d'une arme dans son dos. Jack se servi, l'ange l'avait guéri, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il mourrait de faim alors il obéit prenant un malin plaisir à s'empiffrer devant le Maître affamé. Martha semblait ressentir la même chose.

-Alors c'est lui l'idiot qui a transformé toute la planète en lui-même? Demanda Mickey.

-Oui c'est lui, heureusement que le _Hub _nous a protégé.

-Ça prend un ego démesuré.

-Je suis supérieur à vous tous bande de primates sous évolués. Déclara le Maître.

-Oui, peut-être, super la pizza en passant. Déclara Jack nonchalant. Il se servi de nouveau pour l'irriter et Mickey compris rapidement les règles du jeu, il embarqua. À la fin le Maître remarqua rapidement qu'il en restait.

-Je peux en avoir maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-Dis s'il te plaît. Ordonna Jack.

-Non.

-Alors tu vas t'en passer.

Le Maître lui lança un regard haineux, mais n'insista pas. Jack l'escorta à sa cellule.

-Une autre cellule, génial, quelle amélioration! Dit le Maître ironique.

-c'est une amélioration, je ne te torturerai pas.

-Tu ne me donne pas plus à manger.

-Tu n'avais qu'à dire s'il te plaît.

-Plutôt mourir.

-Comme tu veux.

Il rejoignit les autres qui riaient d'une bonne blague que Mickey avait racontée.

-Est-ce qu'on lui en donne? Demanda Gwen en parlant du reste de pizza.

-Non, il n'a pas dit S'il te plaît.

-Il va se laisser mourir plutôt que de le dire et si tu veux qu'il t'aide, va falloir que tu le nourrisse,

sinon il ne guérira jamais, je dis ça en tant que médecin bien sûr. Dit Martha

Je sais, demain matin je vais aller acheter une bonne réserve de purée de pois. Décida Jack.

Oui après tout c'est nutritif. Approuva-t-elle.

Il repassa près du Maître en soirée alors que tous était partit, celui-ci était étendu sur le dos et fixait le plafond.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Non, je suis trop occupé à concocter un plan d'évasion. JE CRÈVE DE FAIM IDIOT! Lui cria le

Maître.

-Je te trouverai peut-être quelque chose demain, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Jack ne quittait jamais vraiment le _Hub_, il y avait sa chambre comme avant et il dormait rarement, mais cette fois-ci il ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel de son lit. Ce vieux matelas était la chose la plus confortable qu'il ait vu depuis des lustres, il s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain il se réveilla quelque peu désorienté, mais se rappela qu'il avait été sauvé par...un ange. Il avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un ange, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre? Une partie de lui voulait y croire, mais son esprit rationnel lui disait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une créature extra-terrestre qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer auparavant. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard ébloui du Maître lorsqu'il l'avait vu, qu'est-ce que le Maître a vu au juste? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir et il savait comment le faire parler. Il prit une douche rapide et se fit à déjeuner puis il amena le reste de la pizza avec lui et se dirigea vers la cellule du Maître. Celui-ci semblait dormir, il lui faisait dos, Jack l'appela et il se retourna, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

-J'ai une question à te poser, répond et je te donne le reste de la pizza.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance?

-Tu ne peux pas, mais tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-L'homme qui nous a sauvé, comment est-ce que tu le vois?

-Comme toi j'imagine.

-J'ai simplement vu un homme ordinaire vêtu d'un trench-coat, mais il dégageait une sorte d'énergie

puissante, bref, je sais qu'il n'est pas humain malgré les apparences.

-Alors votre cerveau est encore moins développé que je pensais!

-Alors dis moi ce que ton cerveau supérieur de seigneur du temps a vu, décris le.

-Au début il m'a aveuglé, la lumière blanche qui émanait de lui était si intense, je ne voyais qu'un

humanoïde fait de lumière, puis ma vue s'est habituée et j'ai vu sa forme humaine, ou plutôt le

corps humain qu'il habite.

-Ce corps humain ressemblait à n'importe quel humain?

-Oui en dehors du fait qu'une lueur blanche et pure irradiait de lui et ses ailes étaient immenses.

-Ses ailes!

-Quoi, tu n'as pas vu ses ailes?

-Non.

-Pauvre primate, cette créature était magnifique et à cause de ton misérable petit cerveau d'être

humain tu as tout raté, je te plains. Alors ma pizza. Insista le Maître.

Jack hésita voulant étudier sa réaction, il était presque certain que s'il refusait de lui donner le célèbre Maître arrogant se mettrait à pleurer, il avait l'air désespérément affamé. Comme il n'était ni sadique ni cruel il lui donna, également pour s'assurer de sa collaboration plus tard. Le Maître vida le reste, une demi-pizza et il en aurait pris davantage s'il y en avait plus, mais il demanda seulement de l'eau et après que Jack lui en ait donné, il s'étendit de nouveau sur son étroite couchette. Il le laissa pour le moment, Martha allait l'examiner plus tard, il avait le temps de dormir. Jack prépara le café pour toute l'équipe et faire du café lui rappelait inévitablement Ianto qui lui manquait encore, même après tout ce temps. River fut la première arrivée, il se demandait si parfois elle dormait! River restait un mystère pour lui, même si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle travaillait avec eux. Elle était un agent du temps comme lui jadis et avait fait de la prison. Il savait qu'elle était la future femme du Docteur et qu'elle avait de l'ADN de seigneur du temps, mais en dehors de ça...le néant, il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle. Ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était sa capacité à piloter le TARDIS et mieux que le Docteur en plus! Le TARDIS elle-même semblait la connaître et l'apprécier. Jack avait longtemps cru qu'elle était une femme seigneur du temps, mais non elle était humaine malgré cet infime quantité d' ADN seigneur du temps. Outre le fait de pouvoir se régénérer, cela lui donnait également un cerveau beaucoup plus développé qu'un humain ordinaire et un léger sens du temps, du moins c'est ce qu'il savait jusqu'à maintenant, c'était déjà pas mal. En dehors de lui, il n'y avait que Martha qui était au courant pour sa différence biologique puisqu'elle était leur médecin.

Martha et Mickey furent les prochains suivi de Gwen toujours la dernière. Martha prit son temps pour boire son café, son nouveau patient n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle avait hâte de revoir!

-Tu lui a donné la pizza. Se déçue-t-elle.

-Oui j'avais besoin de le faire parler à propos de quelque chose, j'ai...acheté mon information.

-Je l'aurais fait patienter plus longtemps.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il aura encore faim, c'est un bon moyen de pression.

-C'est horrible. Déclara Gwen.

-Gwen, ce gars est un psychopathe et un sociopathe qui n'a qu'un seul intérêt dans la vie, dominer

le monde.

-Je sais tu me l'as dit, mais tu te crois meilleur que lui alors que tu lui fais subir une autre forme de

torture, tu veux qu'il te supplie ou qu'il t'aide pour avoir à manger. Je suis désolée Jack, mais ça te

rend aussi sadique que lui.

-Tu n'étais pas là durant l'année qui n'a jamais existé. Se mêla Martha.

-C'est vrai, je n'y étais pas et je sais que ça n'a pas été facile et je comprend votre colère,

sincèrement, mais croyez vous que le torturer va y changer quelque chose? C'est de la pure

vengeance et en fin de conte cela ne va vous mener nulle part.

-Ça fait du bien. Dit Martha.

-Oui et après votre défoulement que va-t-il arriver? Probablement rien, il ne changera pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, le Maître est un psychopathe sadique, si vous jouez au jeu de la cruauté

mutuelle, il va vous battre c'est sa spécialité et il sera d'autant plus fier de sa propre personne. Se

mêla River.

-Que suggères-tu? Demanda Martha ironique.

-Lui montrer un autre chemin.

-Il ne changera pas River. Dit Jack.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, il vous manque une partie de l'histoire, après la disparition de Gallifrey

dans notre ciel, le Maître s'est sacrifié pour le Docteur.

-Je n'en crois rien.

-Tu demanderas au Docteur. Elle regarda Martha.

-Le Maître qui est emprisonné ici n'est plus le même que vous avez connu lors de cette année là,

il a déjà changé. Il ne deviendra jamais un bon gars de toute évidence, il va rester un salaud,

mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de le torturer pour ça, il y a des millions de

salopards égocentriques et narcissiques qui se baladent dans nos rues en rêvant de dominer tout le

monde et on ne les abats pas pour autant.

-Ça reste un danger public, Jack, tu peux aller le chercher que j'en finisse avec son examen? Demanda Martha.

Jack acquiesça sans parler et se dirigea vers la cellule surpris de voir le Maître toujours éveillé regardant le plafond.

-Tu ne dors pas, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dis, je cherche un moyen de m'évader.

-C'est la douleur n'est-ce pas? Devina Jack.

-Évidemment que c'est la douleur triple idiot!

-Comme ça tu t'es sacrifié pour le Docteur.

-Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose sauf dans ses rêves.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Je voulais tuer Rasilon et cet idiot était en travers de mon chemin alors je lui ai dit de s'enlever c'est tout.

Oui, sans aucun doute, c'est le temps de ton examen médical.

Avec cette charmante Martha Jones, quelle joie!

Elle n'est pas de cet avis.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné. As-tu retrouver le Docteur?

Depuis quand ça t'intéresse?

Il n'y a que moi qui a droit de le torturer, personne d'autre et certainement pas cette chose en lui.

Tu t'en souci!

Rêve toujours. Dis moi où il est.

Rêve toujours!

Martha fit l'examen de façon méthodique, visiblement elle avait hâte d'en avoir terminé, malgré tout, ses gestes étaient doux, conscience professionnelle rien d'autre. Le Maître ne faisait rien, il ne lui lança même pas de réplique sanglante et Jack trouvait qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus mal en point que ce qu'il prétendait, il se demandait même si le Maître aurait la force de s'enfuir s'il lui en donnait la chance.

-Tu n'as rien contre la douleur. Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose de compatible avec les seigneurs du temps et même si j'en avais pourquoi

est-ce que je t'en donnerai? Répondit Martha.

-Parce que ça fait partie de ton travail.

-Oui bon point j'en ai un que j'ai utilisé avec le Docteur et ça a l'avantage de rendre somnolent donc

on ne t'entendra pas pour quelques heures, mais je dois le préparer, ça va prendre une vingtaine

de minutes.

-Je suis prêt à attendre.

-j'ai une meilleure idée, Jack amène le donc se laver avant que je change ses bandages, tient, prend

ceci. Dit-elle désignant une jaquette d'hôpital.

-Je ne met pas cette horreur! Je préfère encore être complètement nu. S'écria le Maître.

-Moi j'ai aucun problème avec la nudité. Déclara Jack d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Non peut-être pas avec lui dans les parages. Conclut le Maître.

-De toute façon il va t'accompagner à la douche. Dit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille.

-Et bien sûr faut que ce soit lui!

-Au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne te quittera pas des yeux.

-Il va me violer.

-Je ne te toucherai pas un seul cheveu, je ne t'aime pas assez pour ça, mais si tu veux te caresser

sous la douche sens toi libre de le faire. Lui dit Jack en souriant intéressé.

-Et c'est ce pervers que tu envoies seul avec moi dans la salle de bain! Je te rappelle que je suis

blessé et sans défense. De plus je n'ai pas envoyé d'homme surveiller ta mère et ta sœur dans leur

douche lorsqu'elles étaient mes prisonnières. S'horrifia le Maître.

-Blessé c'est vrai, sans défense j'en doute, mais c'est correct je vais envoyer Mickey. Conclut-elle.

-Ah, Martha tu es cruelle! Se déçu Jack.

-Désolée capitaine.

Lorsqu'il partit, elle demanda l'aide de River pour fabriquer le médicament, elle savait comment, mais ça la rassurait d'avoir River avec elle pour surveiller l'opération. Elle lui donna le médicament dès son retour et tandis qu'elle lui changeait ses pansements il fit effet rapidement, beaucoup plus qu'avec le Docteur ce qui l'intriguait de même que River. Le Maître s'était endormi dans leur bras.

-On a forcé la dose je pense. Dit River

-Non, c'est la même que je donne au Docteur, je ne comprend pas.

-Je crois que tous les endroits qu'il a visité et toutes les créatures avec qui il est entré en contact

lui ont permis d'attraper n'importe quoi et de le combattre sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Possible, donc le Maître est beaucoup plus faible.

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

-Bien je vais réduire la dose, au moins il aura servi à m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau

à propos des seigneurs du temps.

-Je crois que tu peux apprendre énormément de lui.

Il y eu un étrange bruit, comme un battement d'ailes et elles aperçurent l'étrange homme au trench-coat qui leur avait ramené Jack et le Maître. River le regardait fascinée, une lueur blanche vive émanait de lui.

-Castiel. Dit-elle, Jack leur avait parlé de lui et du bout des lèvres avait parlé _d'ange, _mais c'était

difficile à croire.

-Remettez le sur pieds rapidement, nous avons besoin de lui pour sauver le Docteur. Dit-il en

désignant le Maître qu'elles avaient étendu sur le lit de la clinique.

-Nous faisons de notre mieux. Dit Martha incertaine. _L'ange_ acquiesça, se dirigea vers le maître

posa sa main sur lui un moment puis disparu. Le même bruit se fit entendre.

-Tu as entendu? On dirait un battement d'ailes, c'est peut-être vraiment un ange. Dit Martha

-Incroyable! Approuva River.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Sommaire : Les deux équipes se rejoignent enfin, mais rien ne va comme ils le voudraient._

_Disclaimer :  Les personnages de DW et de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : ce chapitre est très long, désolé. Pas d'autre warning._

_* Merci Whiteangel19 pour tes reviews c'est encourageant._

Les frères Winchester devaient espacer les exorcismes, car le corps du Docteur avait de plus en plus de difficulté à les supporter et bien sûr Meg profitait de cette faiblesse. Parfois le Docteur reprenait contrôle par lui-même, mais c'était pour se tordre de douleur donc il le faisait de moins en moins, car la présence du démon le maintenait en vie et l'empêchait de souffrir. Sam continuait à venir le voir lorsqu'il était lui-même, il lui donnait de l'eau, mais avait renoncé à la nourriture, il ne gardait rien sauf l'eau. Castiel venait souvent le voir, la plupart du temps il le gardait profondément endormi et il lui arrivait de rester à son chevet toute la nuit. Ce qu'il ressentait à ses côtés était indéchiffrable. Les anges ressentaient des émotions, mais pas comme les humains et à quel degrés ? C'était difficile à dire. Contrairement à Dean, Sam voyait très bien que Castiel avait un certain attachement pour eux, Dean en particulier, c'était évident aussi qu'il aimait inconditionnellement ses frères et son père, mais en dehors de ça...Est-ce que les anges ressentaient la peur, le chagrin, la culpabilité, la colère ou simplement la joie ? Dean ne lui avait probablement jamais posé la question. Sam le rejoignit alors qu'il se tenait à côté du seigneur du temps endormi.

-Ne reste pas ici Sam. Lui dit l'ange.

-Crois-t qu'il va s'en sortir ?

-De moins en moins.

-Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait Cass ?

-Ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

-Parce que il sauve le monde ? Tenta Sam.

-Parce qu'il est mon ami. Avoua l'ange et même s'il ne démontrait aucune émotion pour Sam c'était

toute une révélation.

-Tu le connaît depuis longtemps?

-Environ 500 ans.

-500! Quel âge a-t-il?

-Autour de 900 ans.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre que l'ont puisse faire? Et Jack et River?

-Au _Hub_ ils ont une clinique médicale, mais je ne peux pas tous vous téléporter.

-Alors amène-le seul.

-Il est possédé, _Torchwood_ n'est pas équipé pour cela.

-Tu es là pour le contrôler.

-Jusqu'à un certain point.

-Amène-le, au pire Jack va l'enfermer dans une cellule.

-Très bien, je reviens vous chercher.

Ils étaient en train de discuter dans la salle de conférence à propos d'un Ood perdu dans les égouts. Les Oods étaient des créatures pacifistes, mais s'ils se sentaient menacés ils pouvaient devenir dangereux. Il possédait un traducteur donc c'était un Oods réduit en esclavage par des humains et Jack se demandait si le ramener chez son propriétaire était une bonne chose, il était probablement plus heureux dans les égouts. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient le laisser là, ils devaient au moins l'amener au _Hub_ et ensuite décider de son sort. Soudain l'ange apparut au milieu de la pièce portant quelqu'un dans ses bras.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide. Dit-il.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Martha, mais elle le reconnu avant même de terminer sa phrase. Elle mit sa

main sur sa bouche alors que des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

-Il a plus mauvaise mine que dans mon souvenir. Avoua Jack.

-Oui nous avons de la difficulté à l'exorciser et le démon le gruge de jour en jour.

-Il est toujours possédé donc.

-Oui, mais il est endormi, je vous demande seulement de le soigner avant qu'il se réveille.

-Je m'en occupe. Dis aussitôt Martha.

Castiel la suivi à la clinique et le déposa sur le lit. Contrairement au Maître il avait surtout des blessures internes dont un début d'hémorragie retenue par le démon, sa tension et sa température corporelle étaient très basses. Il avait aussi des organes de lacérés et un tas d'anomalies sanguines.

-Il est mourant. Devina l'ange en voyant son air atterré.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Je vais drainer le sang de son hémorragie ça va enlever un peu

de pression.

Quand Martha eut terminé, Jack et Castiel déposèrent le Docteur dans une cellule voisine du Maître avant que le démon le réveille. Il venait à peine de verrouiller la porte que le _Valeyard_ se réveilla.

-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter avec cette vitre. Dit-il. Castiel comprit trop tard ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait appelé des renforts et Jack fut le premier affecté lorsqu'un démon entra dans son corps. Castiel le tua en même temps que Jack, mais comme il était immortel ce n'était pas un problème. La femme-médecin c'était autre chose, il ne pouvait la tuer alors il l'attacha solidement et en croisant River il lui donna les coordonnées pour qu'elle aille chercher les Winchester avec le TARDIS. Elle obéit aussitôt et Castiel s'empressa alors de tracer un piège à démons en face de la porte menant à la salle de conférence pour protéger les autres.

Lorsque les frères et Bobby arrivèrent c'était le chaos dans le _Hub _Castiel n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son cercle de protection alors n'avait pu protéger Gwen et Mickey qui présentement se battaient contre Jack. Le plus grand défi pour les trois chasseurs étaient le fait qu'ils ne devaient tuer personne. River les aidait et étrangement aucun démon ne semblait s'intéresser à elle. Elle avait réussi à mettre Gwen KO et l'avait attachée avec Martha, ne restait plus que Mickey et avec l'aide de Sam ils réussirent à l'immobiliser. Bobby avait déjà commencé son exorcisme sur Martha et Dean entreprit de tracer des pièges à démons autour de Gwen et de Mickey. Martha fut libérée et comme Bobby n'avait pas eu le temps de tracer le piège, le démon se trouva un autre hôte.

-Nooonnn! S'écria Jack en voyant le nuage noir qui composait le démon entrer dans le corps du

Maître. Un autre seigneur du temps possédé n'était vraiment pas ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le Maître recula sous l'impact devant le regard horrifié de tous sauf Mickey et Gwen eux-mêmes toujours possédés, même Martha le vit revenue à elle. Le Maître se redressa, les yeux noirs comme la nuit, mais il ne fit rien durant de longues minutes. Puis soudainement il se mit à hurler en se tenant le ventre. Il leva les bras et la tête vers le ciel expulsant d'un seul coup le démon qui se dissipa dans une fumée noire et dense. Ensuite le Maître tomba par terre exténué.

-Il a chassé le démon par lui-même! S'étonna Dean.

-Oui, normalement les seigneurs du temps sont assez forts pour ça. Déclara Castiel.

Entre-temps il avait endormi le Docteur une fois de plus et cela lui avait coûté cher en énergie, il se sentait vidé. Bobby se chargea des exorcismes, Mickey eut de la difficulté à supporter l'exorcisme, mais aucun des membres de _Torchwood_ n'en mourut bien que tous étaient très épuisés.

-Le Ood ce sera pour demain, allez vous reposer. Déclara Jack.

-Attendez. Les arrêta Dean puis il fouilla dans sa cargaison d'armes de toutes sortes, il leur remis un

collier.

-Ne l'enlevez pas, il vous protégera des possessions diaboliques.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit River en montrant son tatou sur l'une de ses cuisses, elle avait le même

que lui et Sam.

-Comment as-tu su pour...

-Sam me l'a proposé et il m'a accompagné chez le tatoueur. Je le trouve plutôt chouette ce symbole.

-Je vais m'en faire faire un. Décida Martha.

-Moi aussi approuva Mickey.

Le couple retourna chez eux. Pour quelques heures, ils devront se passer de médecin. Gwen aussi devait partir, mais fit un petit sourire dragueur à Dean avant de quitter.

-Je lui plaît. Dit fièrement Dean.

-Elle est prise. Dit River en examinant les armes de Dean.

-Pour Gwen ça n'a jamais été un problème. Avoua Jack en souriant.

-Je peux avoir un de ces colliers? Demanda le Maître.

-Que fais-tu hors de ta cellule! Lui cria Jack.

-Je viens juste de me remettre d'une possession démoniaque calme toi!

Jack ne se calma pas et le força à avancer de façon plutôt brutale jusqu'à sa cellule et l'y enferma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Dean intrigué.

-C'est un psychopathe sadique et dangereux qui veut dominer le monde et sait comment y arriver.

-Il est possédé?

-Non lui c'est naturel.

-Et c'est un autre seigneur du temps d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Oui, mais il n'a rien en commun avec le Docteur.

-Au contraire j'ai plein de choses en commun avec le Docteur. Se mêla le Maître depuis sa cellule.

-Ferme ta gueule, tu ne fais que lui empoisonner l'existence.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour ne plus l'entendre. Jack se sentit obligé d'expliquer aux chasseurs qui était le Maître et pourquoi il était ici en tant que prisonnier. Lorsqu'il termina son récit ils n'avaient plus autant de sympathie pour lui. Castiel les écoutait calmement sans passer de commentaires et c'est Dean qui le remarqua.

-Ça va Cass?

-J'ai un manque d'énergie, j'ai transporté le Docteur et j'ai dû l'endormir deux fois en moins de 6

heures.

-Il y a des chambres dans le _Hub_. Dit Jack.

-Les anges ne dorment pas. Répondit Castiel.

-Que faites-vous alors pour recharger vos batteries?

-Nous attendons, ou bien nous touchons des âmes.

-Comment touche-t-on une âme? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'intime? S'intéressa-t-il.

-Jack arrête. Lui dit River.

-Je posais seulement une question! Dit-il l'air innocent.

-C'est surtout très douloureux. Lui répondit Bobby.

-Je veux essayer. Décida-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, vous êtes une anomalie. Dit Castiel.

-T'en fait pas moi aussi. Le rassura Sam.

-Tu es immortel?

-Non j'ai du sang de démon dans les veines.

-Personne n'est parfait.

-Elle aussi est une anomalie. Dit Castiel visant River.

-Oui, mais maintenant que fait-on pour le Docteur?

-On se repose, on réfléchit et les Winchester restent ici. Décida Jack.

S'il manque de chambres dans le _Hub_ il y en a assez dans le TARDIS pour vous tous, venez. Dit-elle.

Bobby, Castiel et les deux frères la suivirent, contrairement à tous les compagnons du Docteur, ces trois-là n'ont pas été impressionnés par les dimensions internes du vaisseau par rapport à son extérieur, comme s'ils avaient vu tant de choses que plus rien ne les étonnait réellement. Elle était vraiment intriguée par ces deux frères hors du commun. Elle les mena au corridor des chambres d'invités et leur demanda de s'en choisir une.

-Une chaque? Demanda Sam.

-C'est comme vous voulez.

Ils les visitèrent et River retourna dans la salle de contrôle avec l'ange immobile. Elle reconnu le ronronnement du TARDIS et devina qu'elle était en communication télépathique avec cet étranger. Elle se déplaça silencieusement pour mieux les observer sans les déranger. L'ange toucha doucement la console, le TARDIS réagit positivement et le corps de Castiel sembla briller davantage. Le TARDIS et lui échangeait quelque chose, mais quoi? Une forme d'énergie de toute évidence. Après un moment l'ange s'éloigna de la console, il semblait un peu moins épuisé .

-Je comprend beaucoup mieux maintenant. Lui dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez?

-L'énergie du vaisseau, c'est la même qui se retrouve dans le corps des seigneurs du temps, en vous

et également en Jack bien qu'en infime quantité. Si j'arrive à contrôler cette énergie, je pourrais

aider le Docteur. Pour le moment je n'arrive même pas à guérir sa plus petite blessure.

-Mais vous allez essayer n'est-ce pas?

-Son corps est déjà mort et si je ne peux le guérir, je ne peux le ressusciter.

-Il va se régénérer.

-Le démon va l'en empêcher, son énergie diabolique agit comme inhibiteur. Tout ce qui reste à

faire c'est l'exorciser et espérer que la régénération va se faire une fois le démon chassé.

Les frères et Bobby étaient revenus après avoir choisi leur chambre et avaient décidé d'un commun accord que le _Hub_ devait être protégé contre les démons et les esprits maléfiques. Ils firent part de leur projet à Jack qui accepta de les guider à travers tout les recoins du _Hub _pour qu'ils puissent dessiner leur symboles protecteurs partout. Ils firent connaissance également avec les _Weevils_. Faire ce travail les empêchait de penser qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers un échec avec le Docteur. Ils se reposèrent dans le TARDIS ce soir-là, River était avec eux, mais n'était pas du tout embarrassante après tout c'était comme s'ils étaient chez elle. Elle leur avait fait visiter les commodités; cuisine, salles de bains etc. À la grande joie de Sam, il y avait une grande bibliothèque avec des milliers de livres. Elle leur avait même préparé à déjeuner et fais du café.

-Bonjour les mecs. Dit-elle.

-Merci River. Dit Sam.

-Vous êtes mes invités. Je ne suis pas très bonne cuisinière, mais vous êtes américains donc

sûrement pas trop difficiles.

-Ça c'est raciste. Dit Dean.

-C'est vrai, désolée.

Elle s'assied avec eux et dégusta son café en les observant silencieusement, Dean se demandait si elle n'entretenait pas quelques pensées érotiques envers son frère à le regarder ainsi. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du TARDIS ils croisèrent Jack qui visiblement les attendait, il les guida près des prisons, le Docteur était attaché à une chaise à l'intérieur d'un de leur piège à démon.

-Voilà, il est prêt, Castiel m'a aidé un peu. Avoua Jack.

-Pauvre Jack, ça fait des jours qu'ils essayent sans succès, il ne font que l'abîmer davantage. Dit

Meg.

-Ne l'écoute pas Jack, les démons mentent. L'avertit Dean.

-Pas cette fois, que connaissez-vous de Jack? Rien.

-Toi non plus tu ne sais rien.

Je suis dans la tête du Docteur n'oublie pas.

Laisses-le tranquille.

Pourquoi le défends-tu? Le Docteur se fiche de toi Jack.

Les démons mentent. Répéta Dean.

Combien de fois t'a-t-il abandonné Jack? La station 5, Utopia.

J'ai décidé de ne pas le suivre après Utopia.

Où était-il lorsque vous avez combattu le 456? s'il avait été là Ianto serait peut-être encore de ce monde.

Il ne peut pas être partout. Dit Jack commençant tout de même à être affecté.

Oui et tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu à sacrifier ton propre petit fils, vous ne saviez pas ça Winchester. Dit-elle en les regardant, ils étaient effectivement surpris.

C'était lui ou des millions d'enfants, je n'ai pas eu le choix! Se fâcha Jack. Le démon se mit à rire et Jack était pour le frapper lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras, c'était Bobby.

Doucement mon gars, les démons se nourrissent de ta peur et de ta culpabilité, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir. Dit-il en l'éloignant lentement, Dean l'aida.

On va s'en occupé. Dit ce dernier.

Jack ravala difficilement sa colère et s'éloigna. L'événement du 456 était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Moi j'aurais opté pour les million d'enfants. Se mêla le Maître qui assistait au spectacle de sa cellule.

Et il serait revenu pour en prendre quelques autres millions! Continua Jack puis regarda le démon.

Qu'attends-tu pour t'attaquer à lui?

Il ne m'intéresse pas. Avoua le démon.

Évidemment il ne ressens aucune culpabilité!

Ça a ses avantages. Dit le Maître.

Et je ressemblais à ça sans mon âme? Demanda Sam.

Un peu oui. Avoua Dean tandis que Bobby finissait d'éloigner un Jack passablement bouleversé.

Tu crois que je n'ai pas d'âme? Demanda le Maître.

On dirait oui, je vais demander à Cass de vérifier, peut-être que chez les seigneurs du temps avoir une âme est optionnel.

Très drôle! Le faite-vous cet exorcisme je veux voir ça. Conclut-il.

Sam s'exécuta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça fonctionne la première fois, Dean fit la deuxième et Sam la troisième etc. Meg finit par lâcher prise laissant le Docteur affaibli et crachant son sang, mais toujours vivant. Sam le serra contre lui pour le placer plus confortablement et lui faire boire de l'eau. Le Maître s'énerva soudainement.

-Laissez-moi sortir, je sais quoi faire. Leur cria-t-il.

-Pourquoi on te croirait? Demanda Dean.

-Parce que je peux l'aider bande de primates stupides!

Dean lui ouvrit, mais en pointant une arme sur lui, le Maître l'ignora et se pencha sur le Docteur, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux un moment. Puis se leva subitement.

-Je dois lui faire une recette, je vais à la cuisine. Dit-il à Dean en levant les mains. Dean le suivi toujours l'arme pointé vers lui. Sam se pencha sur le Docteur inquiet.

-Qui est ce mec? Peut-on lui faire confiance? Le Docteur lui toucha les tempes et Sam eut d'autres

visions de la planète au ciel orange. Il voyait un enfant qui courait dans ce qui ressemblait à un

vaste champ d'herbe rouge, il eut l'impression d'être à cet endroit en train de rire et jouer avec ce

garçon, il comprit tout.

-Vous vous êtes connu tellement jeune que pour toi il est un peu comme un frère, je comprend, tu parles que je comprend! Dit-il pensant mélancoliquement à Dean. Il se disait que même si Dean était devenu un psychopathe sadique et asocial, il ne pourrait pas le détester. Le Maître revint avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lait frappé qu'il aida le Docteur à boire.

-Est-ce un lait frappé?

-En quelque sorte.

-Il rejette tout tu sais même l'eau.

-Parce que vous ne savez pas quoi lui donner c'est tout.

-Et c'est quoi? Dean lui répondit.

-Un mélange de lait, de crème glacée, d'œufs cru de bananes et autres trucs bizarres.

-Quelque chose qui s'absorbe rapidement bande de primates.

-Donnes nous un livre de recette pour seigneurs du temps en détresse et on va pouvoir faire la

même chose! Le nargua Dean.

-Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi! Tu dis ce que tu penses. Si vous n'avez pas assez de temps pour faire

ce petit cocktail allez-y avec des œufs crus et du lait.

-En bref, du lait de poule. Devina Dean.

-Oui c'est ça, c'est excellent pour les seigneurs du temps affamées. La viande humaine crue est

également un très bon choix. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-On va s'en tenir au lait de poule merci.

-Achetez lui aussi des bananes. Le Maître ne lui donna pas tout le contenu du mélangeur, mais lui promis de lui garder le reste pour plus tard. Il se pencha de nouveau sur le Docteur et communiqua encore par télépathie quelques instant puis le lâcha. Dean le repoussa lentement vers sa cellule à l'aide de son fusil.

-Je vous ai aidé! S'exclama le Maître en désaccord, mais il ne cherchait pas à se sauver.

Au moment où Dean s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Meg repris le contrôle du Docteur et c'est Sam qui en subit les conséquences aussitôt, elle cherchait encore à l'étrangler. Dean lui lança de l'eau bénite qui la fit reculer de frustration, au moins elle avait lâché Sam. Le Maître que Dean n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfermer se libéra et se rua sur le démon, il lui serra la tête de ses deux mains et hors contrôle se mit à crier.

-FICHE LUI LA PAIX! Il resserra son emprise sur les tempes du Docteur jusqu'à le faire hurler de

douleur.

-LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE! Continua-t-il. Les frères ne savaient plus comment réagir et le

Docteur continua à hurler, il se mit à saigner du nez, mais le Maître semblait avoir perdu totalement

le contrôle. Puis il finit par le lâcher, Meg avait été retirée de force. Bobby et Jack qui avaient été

alertés par les cris demeurèrent interdit un moment. Le Maître regagna sa cellule de lui-même pour tenté de se calmer, il ne devait pas être très fier de ce laissez-aller, mais Jack qui l'avait observé avait plus important à faire que le narguer, il s'approcha du Docteur toujours haletant et terrifié :

-FAITES-LA SORTIR JE VOUS EN PRIE FAITE LA SORTIR! Paniqua-t-il, Jack le serra contre lui pour le rassurer, le Docteur finit par se calmer, mais il ne cessait de regarder les frères Winchester :

-S'il vous plaît, faites la sortir. Répéta-t-il faiblement. Il resta assoupit contre Jack durant un bon

moment.

-Je suis désolé pour le 456 Jack. Lui murmura le Docteur les yeux brillants.

-N'y pense pas. Dit Jack visiblement touché malgré lui. Ils leur laissèrent un moment puis Bobby aida Jack à transporter le Docteur épuisé sur son lit. Jack alla ensuite vers la cellule du Maître pour en verrouiller la porte. Il observa le psychopathe assied sur son lit l'air las, son regard avait perdu sa froideur et son arrogance, en fait il semblait sur le point de craquer. Jack avait déjà remarqué cette étrange attitude chez lui. Il était indifférent et calme, cruel et arrogant la plupart du temps avec tout le monde, mais avec le Docteur c'était différent. Il adorait lui faire du mal, mais en même temps il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Le Docteur avait peur de lui et en même temps il voulait tout faire pour l'aider. Il avait été dévasté lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez bizarre entre ces deux-là que Jack avait de la difficulté à comprendre.

Plus tard dans la journée Jack avait invité les Winchester à sa chasse au Ood perdu dans les égouts. Castiel était resté dans le _Hub _et surveillait les deux seigneurs du temps.

-Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, cette chose me maintient en vie. Lui demanda le Docteur

qui ne dormait pas malgré sa fatigue.

-Oui. Répondit l'ange.

-En tout cas vous, vous ne tournez pas autour du pot.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose? Demanda Castiel qui ne maîtrisait pas très bien toutes les

subtilités du langage.

-De toute façon j'étais en train de mourir lorsqu'elle est entrée en moi.

-Mais il va se régénérer n'est-ce pas? Demanda le Maître qui les écoutait.

-Pas si elle reste.

-Alors ce sera ma vraie mort. Ça va, j'ai assez vécu, je suis prêt. Avoua le Docteur.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi fataliste? Demanda le Maître.

-Si cela arrive, je vous amènerais personnellement au paradis, vous serez en paix. Lui promis

Castiel.

-C'est une sorte de monde parallèle?

-On peut voir ça de cette façon.

-un endroit où nous ne sommes qu'une conscience libérée de sa forme physique un peu comme

vous?

-Oui.

-Mon peuple était prêt à détruire le temps et l'espace pour ça alors qu'il ne leur suffisait que de

laisser la mort venir à eux.

-Oui.

-Arrête idiot, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas juste te régénérer. Dit le Maître.

-Dans quel but? Je suis fatigué.

-Pour vivre! comment peut-on être fatigué de vivre, je ne comprend pas?

-Je sais que tu ne comprends pas Koschei.

-Ce que tu dis est complètement absurde. Conclut-il en se retournant sur sa couchette.

Le Docteur s'endormit peu après tandis que le Maître fixait le plafond cherchant une solution. Quand les frères Winchester revinrent avec Jack et le Ood capturé vivant, Meg était de retour et le Maître sentit une colère sourde gronder en lui, mais pour le moment il la sublima. Bobby et Castiel étaient allés les rejoindre, Bobby semblait effrayé par cette nouvelle créature qui avait des tentacules à la place d'une bouche.

-Ce n'est qu'un Ood, il n'est pas dangereux. Expliqua Jack.

-Je suis ici pour servir. Dit l'étrange créature.

Ce sont des esclaves. Dit River qui n'approuvait pas de toute évidence.

Non, celui-ci sera un employé, je vais le payer, pas question que _Torchwood_ ait des esclaves! Hubert va préparer le café et faire un peu de ménage. Il est ici par choix et il va être payé, avoir des congés etc. Je ne suis pas un esclavagiste. S'offusqua le capitaine.

D'accord j'ai rien dit. Se reprit-elle.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble en soirée et Jack en profita pour enseigner l'art de faire du bon café à sa nouvelle recrue, il apprenait rapidement. Ensuite il lui fit visiter le _Hub_ et lui montra même ses quartiers. Vers 19 heures le Ood était libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Martha, Mickey et Gwen rentrèrent également. Sam, Dean et Bobby avaient un exorcisme à pratiquer, Castiel et Jack les assistaient. Jack préférait voir son équipe loin lorsqu'il s'agissait de démons et autres trucs du genre, ce monde là continuait à lui faire un peu peur. River restait dans le TARDIS, le Docteur ne devait pas la voir.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent aux prisons Meg était très bien réveillée.

-Bonsoir mes trésors on veut encore me faire sortir? Ricana-t-elle.

-Je veux y assister. Déclara le Maître.

-De ta cellule seulement. Lui répondit Jack. Il n'ajouta rien, mais alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la

cellule du Docteur, Dean remarqua la main du Maître qui semblait produire de la lumière, perplexe il observa sans avertir les autres. Le Maître toucha au verrou de sa cellule et aussitôt les murs furent parcouru d'électricité statique, la porte céda. Quand Jack s'en aperçu il était trop tard, le Maître sortit et le poussa. Jack ne réagit pas surpris et le Maître se dirigea vers la cellule du Docteur, fit céder la porte de la même façon et tira brutalement son occupant pour le jeter sur le sol.

-SORS DE SON CORPS ESPÈCE DE CHIENNE! S'écria-t-il. Les yeux du Docteur devinrent noirs et Meg repoussa le Maître contre le mur à l'aide de son pouvoir psychique, mais le Maître cette fois répliqua et lui lança ce qui semblait être une boule d'électricité qui la déstabilisa un moment. Elle tomba, mais se releva et le plaqua de nouveau pour recevoir une autre décharge électrique. Jack qui tenta de s'interposer en reçu également une et mourut électrocuté. Les Frères Winchester et Bobby comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. C'est Castiel qui intervint, il absorbait les décharges électriques et le pouvoir des démons n'avait aucun effet sur les anges. Ils terminèrent l'un sur l'autre le Maître força de nouveau Meg à se retirer à l'aide de sa force psychique. Le Docteur revint complètement perdu et très mal en point comme toujours, mais ça ne calma pas le Maître.

-CHASSE-LA BON SANG, TU PEUX LE FAIRE! Lui cria-t-il, mais le Docteur perdait

conscience.

-NON, RÉVEILLE -TOI ET BATS- TOI! Continua-t-il, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Jugeant son acharnement inutile, il s'éloigna en furie.

Sam se pencha sur le Docteur qui crachait toujours du sang, il n'était pas mort, mais c'était tout juste. Jack revient à lui dans un souffle et ils comprirent que par _immortel_ il avait vraiment voulu dire...immortel.

-Où est ce débile? Demanda-t-il aussitôt très inquiet à l'idée de savoir le Maître libre dans son _Hub_.

-Je vais le surveiller. Promis Castiel de son air calme habituel.

-Quelle mouche l'a piqué celui-là? Il était chiant oui, mais ce n'étais pas un hystérique, enfin c'est

ce que je croyais. Déclara Dean.

Moi aussi. Avoua Jack, il avait effectivement rarement vu le Maître s'énerver de la sorte.

Il a compris que le Docteur ne s'en sortirait pas. Déclara Castiel jetant un froid autour.

On a fait tout ça pour rien! S'horrifia Dean.

Non, ce démon doit sortir si l'ont veut qu'il ait une chance de se régénérer.

On pourrait abréger ses souffrances s'il n'y a rien à faire en les précipitant tous les deux vers la mort comme vous avez fait pour moi quand j'étais possédé. Suggéra Jack malgré lui.

Je savais que vous reviendriez, lui je ne peux en être certain. Cela tuerait le démon c'est certain, mais le Docteur aurait-il le temps de se régénérer?

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil vers son frère toujours accroupit auprès du Docteur, il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, pour une fois qu'il s'était fait un ami.

-On doit le sauver. Conclut-il retenant ses larmes.

Tous finirent par aller se coucher sauf Jack qui fit au moins trois fois le tour du _Hub_ à la recherche du Maître pour finalement le retrouver sagement revenu dans sa cellule, il fixait le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre le Docteur et toi? Tu as passé un an à le torturer et à l'humilier et là tu es

bouleversé à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir!. Lui cria Jack.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meurt.

-POURQUOI? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt? Il n'y a que ta petite

personne qui compte à tes yeux. AH je sais! Il est ton jouet, ton petit chien domestique, qui

pourrais-tu dominer et harceler si le Docteur n'était pas là? De simples humains? Banal, mais un

autre seigneur du temps!

-En effet, je déteste que quelqu'un d'autre abîme mes jouets! Approuva le Maître et même si son

ton était plus ironique qu'autre chose Jack ne pu s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied rageur à la

porte de sa cellule.

-Ta cage n'est pas verrouillée tu l'as détruite alors qu'attends-tu pour te sauver? Va-t'en et ne

reviens plus jamais tu entends parce que c'est moins qui va mettre un terme à ta misérable

existence.

-Si j'avais voulu partir, je l'aurais fait bien avant idiot. Je reste jusqu'à ce que le Docteur se soit

régénéré.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. Pire, tu ne fais que causer d'autres problèmes.

-Je ramène tout de même le Docteur quand je veux.

-En le massacrant!

-Il est condamné de toute façon.

Jack décida de partir avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait et le battre à mort ici et maintenant.

Ils recommencèrent un exorcisme le lendemain, sachant que le Docteur était condamné, leurs priorités avaient changées; ce n'était plus de le sauver, mais de le libérer le plus vite possible. Sam ne participait pas, il en était incapable, mais tout les autres se relayaient même Jack et même le Maître. Soudain il eut une idée et s'approcha de Bobby.

-C'est en quelle langue cet exorcisme?

-En latin.

-J'aimerais avoir une copie des paroles exactes à prononcer.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Une expérience.

Bobby n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et lui trouva une copie du rituel, le Maître quitta et ne revient qu'au bout de deux heures, alors que tous allaient abandonner bientôt pour la journée. Il se mit à réciter quelque chose en une langue que personne ne connaissait, sauf Castiel et Jack avait sa petite idée. Les mots qu'il prononçaient étaient agréables aux oreilles, comme une sorte de musique Sam en particulier en était abasourdi. Meg se manifesta de nouveau et brutalement puis elle se mit à hurler ne semblant pas du tout apprécier ce nouvel exorcisme. L'exorcisme n'était même pas terminé qu'elle choisi de fuir, personne n'arrivait à y croire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? S'étonna Dean.

-Il a traduit l'exorcisme en Gallifréen, la langue des seigneurs du temps. Lui répondit Castiel.

-En haut- Gallifréen, brillant n'est-ce pas? Avec tout le temps qu'elle a passé en lui, elle est plus proche d'un seigneur du temps que d'un humain non? Se vanta le Maître.

-Peut-être, mais il n'y a aucun signe de régénération. Leur dit Jack.

Le Maître se pencha sur le Docteur et le constata par lui-même, son visage était impénétrable. Tous étaient figés même Castiel.

-Tu l'as juste tué plus rapidement. Dit Jack au Maître, il ne chercha même pas à cacher ses larmes

et s'accroupit auprès du corps de son ami pour le tenir une dernière fois contre lui, exactement ce

que le Docteur avait fait jadis avec le Maître alors qu'il le croyait mort. Tous les autres même ce dernier s'éloignèrent par respect. Puis Castiel parla le premier :

-Je vais l'amener avec moi au paradis, mais avant j'aimerais essayer une dernière chose. Dit-il, tous

le regardèrent, mais il s'adressa au Maître.

Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Vous aller m'aider à enclencher le processus de régénération.

Nous pouvons faire cela avec des personnes mourantes, mais pas avec celles qui sont déjà mortes.

Je suis un ange, je peux ressuscité les morts, mais pour un seigneur du temps j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous devez m'accorder la permission d'entrer dans votre corps un instant.

Expliquez-vous.

Mon énergie n'est pas compatible avec la votre elle est trop pure, mais à travers vous elle pourrait s'adapter, mais j'ai besoin de votre permission.

Emparez-vous de lui si ça peut sauver le Docteur peu importe son opinion, le démon lui n'a pas demandé sa permission au Docteur! Jura Jack.

Oui, c'est un démon, les anges doivent demander la permission.

Ça va fonctionner?

Je l'ignore.

Je vais avoir des séquelles?

Les humains ressentent une vive brûlure sur le coup mais ne gardent aucune séquelles, vous êtes plus résistant qu'un humain. De plus vous pouvez me chasser à tous moments, les anges ne peuvent rester dans un véhicule sans le consentement de son propriétaire d'origine.

Au grand étonnement des autres surtout de Jack, le Maître accepta l'offre de l'ange qui leur ordonna d'amener le Docteur dans son TARDIS pour l'opération, ils obéirent et River qui y était déjà se mêla à eux. Pendant un instant le Maître irradia d'une lueur blanche puis ils comprirent que Castiel était en lui.

Cass? Demanda Dean juste pour être certain.

Ce corps est vraiment mal en point, il a été ramené à la vie _in extremis_, mais quelque chose est arrivé durant la résurrection. Il se meurt et ça fait longtemps, quelle souffrance. Constata l'ange, ce fut étrange pour tous de voir ce psychopathe sadique avec un air si serein et bienveillant. Il alla vers Jack.

Relève-le! Ordonna-t-il visant le Docteur Jack le maintient en position assise, c'est le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Castiel le toucha et tous retinrent leur souffle pendant de longues minutes et quand le Docteur ouvrit finalement les yeux, ses mains irradiaient déjà de cette lumière dorée.

Éloignez-vous, vite! Crièrent simultanément River et Jack à l'intention des autres. Voyant que la lumière dorée explosait maintenant de partout ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Jack et River pourtant habitués aux régénérations furent étonnés de la violence de celle-ci, elle dura longtemps et détruisit la salle de console presque en entier. River, Bobby et Castiel étaient sortis, Sam et Dean étaient sur le point de les imiter, mais restèrent trop fascinés bien que apeurés. Quand tout cessa ils aperçurent un parfait étranger qui se tenait à la place du Docteur et portant les mêmes vêtements.

Un polymorphe! S'exclama Dean perplexe.

Je crois que c'est juste quand ils régénèrent. Dit Sam s'approchant incertain, il ne voulait pas interrompre les retrouvailles de Jack et son cher ami, mais le Docteur le vit et aussitôt que Jack le lâcha il se dirigea vers lui :

Sam Winchester, bonjour! Sam voulait lui dire quelque chose du genre _heureux de pouvoir enfin te parler_, mais en fut incapable figé et horriblement mal à l'aise sentant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer comme une fillette. Le Docteur n'en fut pas gêné et le serra contre lui pour le rassurer. Sam lutta de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais le Docteur n'était pas pressé il l'embrassa même sur le front comme un enfant et ironiquement cela le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas eut droit à cela durant son enfance contrairement à Dean qui a eu le temps de connaître leur mère et leur père n'était pas fort sur les câlins. Lorsque le Docteur le lâcha enfin il se sentait gêné d'avoir autant apprécier ce petit geste puéril. Le Docteur donna également un câlin à Dean même si celui-ci se rebuta puis sortit du TARDIS. Il resta interdit lorsqu'il vit Castiel dans le corps du Maître. Jack et les Winchester l'avaient suivi à l'extérieur et ne comprenaient pas son étonnement.

Je vais lui rendre. Expliqua Castiel.

Je sais, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ait accepté de vous le prêter.

Nous aussi ça nous étonne. Dit Jack pour tous.

Il m'a posé une condition. Peu importe, heureux de vous revoir Docteur. Dit l'ange.

Moi aussi. Dit le Docteur en l'enlaçant, Castiel resta de marbre, du moins en apparence.

Est-ce que tu vas reprendre ton corps Cass, ça me rend mal à l'aise de te voir dans le corps de ce...Dit Dean retenant la dernière partie de sa phrase pour ne pas blesser le Docteur, mais également par respect pour le Maître, car sans lui le Docteur ne serait plus de ce monde.

Oui, donnes-moi quelques minutes. Castiel mit ses bras en croix et son corps se mit à briller comme celui du Docteur lors de sa régénération, mais la lueur n'était pas dorée, mais blanc pur.

Il le fait régénérer? S'étonna Jack, le Docteur ne lui répondit pas observant intrigué. La lueur se dissipa, mais le Maître n'avait pas changé et Castiel se releva un peu difficilement après avoir regagner son propre véhicule aidé de Dean soulagé de retrouver _Son _Castiel.

Le Maître regarda son propre corps d'un air soulagé puis remarqua le Docteur qui l'observa.

-Il t'a guéri. Lui annonça-t-il heureux pour lui.

-Oui je sais, t'aurais pas pu te régénérer en femme histoire qu'on s'accouple et fasse des bébés

seigneurs du temps! Lui reprocha-t-il.

-Désolé pour les bébés, mais on peut toujours s'accoupler. Lui répondit le Docteur en regardant

Jack. Celui-ci ne savait pas si le Docteur le pensait vraiment ou si ce n'était qu'une blague à son intention. À sa connaissance le Docteur n'avait jamais démontré un quelconque intérêt pour l'homosexualité...pour la sexualité tout court. Nouveau corps, nouvelle personnalité ne sait-on jamais? Jack avait hâte de connaître ce nouveau Docteur lui qui l'avait connu dans ses deux incarnations précédentes. Le Maître n'eut aucune réaction visible à part un sourire discret et Jack commençait à croire qu'ils avaient peut-être bien déjà couché ensemble, il ne le saura probablement jamais, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que le Docteur lui dirait de toute façon. Le Docteur termina de remercier ses sauveurs avec un câlin malgré le malaise évident de Bobby et l'indifférence de Castiel puis se rua à la cuisine pour leur préparer du thé.

-Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien! Remarqua Dean surpris.

-Il ne réalise pas encore, les seigneurs du temps peuvent avoir d'étranges réactions les 24 heures

suivants une régénération. Expliqua Castiel puis il se volatilisa.

-Où est-il? S'étonna Jack.

-Il disparaît comme ça, c'est normal. Dit Dean.

Castiel réapparut auprès du Docteur qui n'était pas dans la cuisine, mais dans un coin isolé et sombre du _Hub. _Il était en pleine crise de panique.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Castiel, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? S'affola-t-il.

-Calmez-vous, ce n'était pas vous. Vous venez de vous régénérer vous devriez vous rendre à votre

chambre zéro et vous reposer.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois réparer toutes mes erreurs. Dit-il voulant s'enfuir, mais l'ange l'en empêcha.

-Vous êtes trop instable, vous n'allez faire que d'autres erreurs, reposez-vous et réfléchissez avant.

Tenta Castiel, mais le Docteur ne voulait rien entendre et sa panique tourna à l'hystérie. Ce n'était

pas très commun chez un seigneur du temps, mais prévisible dans son cas et tout était possible

après une régénération. Tout le monde avait compris que le Docteur s'était sauvé et le cherchait et c'est Dean qui l'avait rejoint le premier. Il comprit assez rapidement que le Docteur n'allait pas

aussi bien qu'il l'avait laissé croire et il essaya de le calmer lui aussi. Castiel finit par disparaître et

réapparaître devant le Docteur et assez près pour lui toucher le front et utiliser son pouvoir sur lui.

-Ne l'endort pas, pas encore! Le supplia presque Dean.

-Non. Dit l'ange sans lâcher prise. Dean ignorait ce qu'il faisait, mais le Docteur se calma

graduellement fixant son _agresseur_ puis fondit en larmes.

-Tu l'as fait pleurer? S'étonna Dean.

-Oui. Il sera plus facile à contrôler de cette façon.

-Quoi? Castiel ne répondit pas à cette question occupé à faire de la télépathie avec le seigneur

du temps.

Le prochain à les trouver fut le Maître au grand désarroi de Dean qui ne l'aimait pas particulièrement..

-La chambre zéro gravité. Suggéra-t-il.

-Oui, c'est le mieux à faire je l'y amène. Déclara l'ange puis disparu avec le Docteur Dean resta seul

avec le Maître.

-Que vas-tu me faire? Me tuer? Demanda Dean.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela?

-Parce que tu es un tueur psychopathe.

-Tu es vraiment allé en enfer? Demanda le Maître ignorant sa remarque précédente.

-4 mois, ce qui veux dire 40 ans là-bas et c'est exactement là que tu vas finir!

-Je sais, à quoi ça ressemble?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'en parler?

-Pas besoin d'en parler.

-Tu n'entreras pas dans ma tête! Dit-il devinant qu'il parlait de télépathie.

-Je pourrais t'y forcer, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y tenir, ça a l'air terrifiant.

-Que veux-tu?

-J'essayais juste d'être sympa. Je t'aimes bien Dean Winchester.

-Oui mon œil. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, même si tu as sauvé le Docteur.

-Voilà pourquoi je t'apprécie, tu ne te laisse pas manipuler par les beaux parleurs comme moi, tu es

franc, direct et méfiant. Tu fais bien de ne pas me faire confiance.

-Que veux-tu? Insista Dean.

-Je voulais voir l'enfer je te l'ai dit, ce que vous faites ton frères et toi, ces créatures que vous

chassez. Ça a l'air passionnant.

-C'est difficile et dangereux.

-C'est ça, passionnant! Je serais sûrement un bon chasseur.

-Pas vraiment, tu manque d'empathie pour les victimes de ces monstres.

-Détail. Je pourrais être celui qui torture les démons pour les faire parler.

-Oui, j'avoue que pour ça, tu serais excellent.

-Pensez-y, ça me ferait plaisir de vous aider à leur faire cracher le morceau.

-OK, je vais y penser. Conclut Dean en toute sincérité.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Sommaire : Voilà, il s'agit du dernier chapitre, Ten est devenu Eleven, mais il en est à ses début et apprend encore à connaître ce nouveau corps. Amy et Rory ne sont pas dans l'histoire._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de DW et de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : Slash (j'aime bien le slash désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, mais rien de vraiment explicite)._

_* J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire (je vais peut-être faire une suite) et j'espère que vous en aurez eu à la lire, merci pour les reviews._

Le TARDIS ne les laissa pas entrer, Castiel devait trouver un autre endroit sécuritaire pour le seigneur du temps, le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la chambre forte de chez Bobby. Il le laissa se défouler, il passait rapidement des larmes à la colère puis à l'apitoiement puis encore les larmes etc. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, mais Castiel était patient comme la plupart des anges. En ce moment le Docteur avait l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement...humain. À une époque il était plus proche de la froideur et de l'indifférence de ses semblables. D'ailleurs jadis Castiel n'aimaient pas trop les seigneurs du temps, ils avaient tendance à se croire supérieurs à toutes les autres créatures mortelles. À quelque part ils l'étaient, mais tranquillement ils avaient voulu être l'égal des anges et autres créatures éternelles et c'était ce qui avait causé leur perte. Le Docteur était maintenant seul à porter le poids de l'univers sur ses épaules et ça l'épuisait de plus en plus, il ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Il lui faisait penser à Dean, Dean portait le poids de son monde seulement, mais pour un être humain c'était largement suffisant. Comme Le Docteur et Jack l'immortel, Dean ressentait toujours le besoin de sauver les innocents et de protéger La Terre. C'est ce qui l'avait attiré vers Dean, vers le Docteur et c'était ce qui l'empêchait de retirer cette immortalité si aberrante chez Jack, car en tant qu'ange, il pouvait régler ce problème facilement. Le Docteur avait raison d'avoir peur, car ce qui l'attendait ne sera pas très agréable. Il devra retraverser sa propre ligne de temps et réparer tout ce que Meg lui avait fait faire. Rendormir les armées de Belzébuth, empêcher Abandon de traverser la faille de Cardiff et faire en sorte que les autres princes de l'enfer ne se réveillent pas. Il n'y arrivera pas seul c'est pourquoi Jack Harkness devait rester immortel et que les Winchester ne devaient pas mourir et que le Maître devait cesser de faire l'enfant capricieux et travailler avec eux. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur ses frères, mais hélas ils ne se préoccupaient que de leur propre apocalypse et tant mieux si ces démons pouvaient les aider. Père ne voudrait pas de cela, Il ne voudrait pas revoir ces monstres fouler de nouveau La Terre pourquoi ne comprennaient-ils pas ? Castiel savait qu'en retraversant sa propre ligne de temps le Docteur allait causer des failles dans le tissu de l'univers qu'il devra ensuite réparer en créant un nouveau Big Bang. Il restera ensuite coincé dans le _Void_ (qui était une sorte de purgatoire universel) pendant mille ans. Castiel ira le chercher et devra lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'il oublie ces milles ans et croit tout bêtement qu'il a été ramené grâce au souvenir de son amie. Du moins, c'était la version du futur que Castiel connaissait. Les anges avaient un esprit linéaire et pour Castiel l'existence de plusieurs versions du passé, du présent et du futur restaient quelque chose de difficile à accepter. Tout pouvait changer, avant aujourd'hui il savait que le Docteur avait crée ces failles, mais il ignorait pourquoi, maintenant il le savait. Il ignorait toujours comment il allait faire pour le sortir du _void_, mais il supposait qu'il le saura lorsque ce sera le temps.

Le Docteur finit par se calmer exténué Castiel s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui toucha le front pour lui donner une forme de bénédiction qui affectait peu les humains, mais avait un réel pouvoir de bien-être et de sérénité chez les créatures télépathes. Le Docteur, incapable de recevoir sans donner, lui offrit sa propre bénédiction télépathique en échange, cela s'apparentait davantage à du réconfort et de l'amour, mais Castiel se surpris à trouver cela plutôt agréable. L'amour était quelque chose de difficile à comprendre pour l'ange, il y en avait tellement de sortes. Il savait qu'il aimait les Winchester et le Docteur, mais de quel type d'amour s'agissait-il? Il ne saurait le dire. C'était encore plus difficile à comprendre pour une créature non-physique. Le seul amour qu'il comprenait était celui qu'il ressentait pour ses frères et son Père.

Il ramena le Docteur au _Hub_ après quelques heures et disparu pour se reposer un peu, il avait dépenser suffisamment d'énergie pour aujourd'hui.

Arrivé au _Hub_ le Docteur trouva rapidement la cuisine, il était très tôt le matin et c'était désert. Il se mit a fouiller les armoires et le réfrigérateur, il était affamé. Il tomba sur une pomme qu'il croqua, mais le goût n'était pas agréable, il l'abandonna et essaya le yaourt même chose; dégoûtant. Il essaya une bonne variété de produits ayant tous le même goût désagréable puis il tomba sur du poissons panés surgelés qu'il se fit chauffer. Entre temps il en profita pour fouiller le _Hub_ à la recherche de vêtements puis prit une douche. Quand les premiers employés de _Torchwood_ arrivèrent, il était assied sagement à la table et dégustait ses poissons panés à la crème anglaise. Ce furent Mickey et Martha qui le virent en premier, Mickey su immédiatement qui il était, mais pas Martha.

Qui êtes-vous? Comment êtes- vous entré? Demanda-t-elle.

Nouveau visage? Constata Mickey

Docteur! Finit par réaliser Martha avant même qu'il puisse répondre à Mickey. Elle le serra dans ses bras heureuse de le revoir. Il l'enlaça longuement tout simplement parce que le geste lui faisait du bien, toutefois il se sentait si las qu'il dû la lâcher craignant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il fit de même avec Mickey, mais moins longtemps.

Est-ce que je suis roux? Leur demanda-t-il finalement.

Non, désolé. Dit Mickey.

C'est pas juste je veux être roux, je l'ai jamais été! J'ai l'air de quoi?

Jeune. Dit Martha

à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Ajouta Mickey.

Vraiment?

Dans la vingtaine si vous préférez, autour de 25.

Vous êtes très beau monsieur. Avoua Martha, elle eut droit à un sourire discret.

Oui, ça aussi. Avoua Mickey à contrecœur.

Ça ne te plaît pas? Devina le Docteur.

Non, il y assez de Jack et des deux Winchester, j'aurais préféré que vous soyez un peu plus laid sincèrement, mais ça va je vais survivre! Déclara Mickey mi-sérieux, mi-blagueur.

Par contre pour les vêtements...un nœud papillon et un veston de tweed. Avoua Martha.

Les nœuds papillons c'est cool. Insista le Docteur.

Ça fait un peu...NON, ne me dites pas! Vous êtes gai? Se réjouit à l'avance Mickey.

Je ne sais pas je viens de me régénérer. Nouveau corps, nouvelle personnalité et...à nouveau vierge. Conclut-il.

Je peux arranger ça. Lui dit Jack qui venait d'arriver avec les Winchester et le Maître. Le Docteur s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, juste un baiser rapide, mais qui mit Jack tout à l'envers.

WOW! Ça commence bien une journée! S'exclama-t-il heureux.

Je te le devais depuis deux régénérations. Expliqua le Docteur.

Et les intérêts? Demanda Jack à la blague.

Tu me dois toujours un verre, depuis deux régénérations. Lui rappela le Docteur.

Salut chéri. Dit le Maître en s'avançant vers le Docteur et en l'embrassant sensuellement devant Jack et le Docteur ne le repoussa même pas!

Espèce d'emmerdeur! Maugréa Jack.

Et j'ai même pas eu à lui payer de verre. Ajouta-t-il.

Pouvez-vous faire ça ailleurs? Demanda Dean plutôt mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi? Ça te rappelle ton ange, avoue que tu rêves qu'il t'embrasse comme ça. Le nargua le Maître.

Non!vraiment pas! Castiel est mon ami rien d'autre et je n'embrasse pas les mecs.

Castiel n'est pas vraiment un mec, c'est un ange. Tu en meurs d'envie avoue!

Non! Se fâcha Dean, il regarda Sam dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'aide, mais il ne faisait qu'en rire le salaud!

Il a un corps de mec! Insista Dean.

Le corps, il n'y a que ça pour vous? Oui c'est vrai que vous n'êtes que des primates dont le cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour connaître le sexe télépathique. Quelle tristesse! Le Docteur adore le sexe par télépathie n'est-ce pas Docteur?

Ferme-la. Dit-t-il un peu gêné tout en continuant de déguster ses poissons panés à la crème anglaise.

J'ai essayé ça une fois c'était magnifique. Dit Jack

Tu ne peux pas, ton minuscule cerveau d'animal aurait surchauffé. Continua le Maître en s'emparant d'un des poissons du Docteur sans que celui-ci ne s'y oppose.

Je suis mort aussi, mais ça en a valu la peine! Ma plus belle mort jusqu'à maintenant.

Moi je compte bien me faire l'ange, si Dean n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Continua le Maître narguant Dean.

Bonne chance, Samy et moi l'avons amené dans un bar de danseuses pour qu'il perde sa virginité angélique ça été un vrai fiasco, il s'est mit à _parler_ avec la fille. Se remémora Dean.

Un peu comme le Docteur. S'échappa Martha.

Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Se mêla le Docteur qui ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème.

Ce soir on sort, tout le monde. Il y a un pub qui m'a l'air intéressant. Suggéra Dean.

Oui et le Docteur a bien dit qu'il voulait perdre sa virginité non? Se mêla Mickey.

Je n'ai pas dit ça! Argumenta le Docteur, mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec eux ce soir il était trop épuisé et avait hâte que le TARDIS lui permette enfin d'entrer pour partir seul vers le vortex et réfléchir. Il devra d'abord ramener Bobby et les Winchester chez eux puis il disparaîtra pour un moment. Il savait qu'il devra réparer ses erreurs le plus tôt possible, mais il jugea approprié de se permettre au moins quelques jours de répit avant d'entreprendre ce long travail ardu et dangereux. Il regarda ses amis, ils avaient l'air si heureux, même le Maître était resplendissant, il aurait aimé participer à cette euphorie générale, il se sentait si las. Manger l'avait réveillé un peu, mais pas suffisamment. Peu après le déjeuner chacun se remit à sa tâche, même Bobby et les Winchester qui avaient des démons et autres créatures à éliminer en Grande Bretagne, le Maître les avait accompagné intéressé par leur travail. Ils l'avaient laissé seul dans le _Hub_, encore! Pourquoi disparaissent-ils toujours lorsqu'il avait vraiment besoin de compagnie? Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour lire, mais fini par se mettre à pleurer doucement sans raison apparente, la bénédiction de Castiel avait pris fin. Rien ne pouvait effacer les horreurs qu'il avait commis en étant Meg, il pouvait rendormir les démons, mais jamais il ne pourra ressusciter les innocents qui étaient morts à cause de sa possession diabolique.

Jack terminait de faire l'inventaire des nouveaux objets arrivés par la faille quand le Ood lui servi un nouveau café bien corsé.

-Merci Hubert, vous pouvez prendre votre pause. Le Ood acquiesça et se retira. C'était un excellent employé, serviable et compétent, il était habitué à pire, des conditions inimaginables, Jack croyait qu'il était heureux ici, où pourrait-il aller d'autre de toute façon? Il ne semblait pas intéressé plus qu'il faut à retourner sur la planète des Oods, il était né dans une colonie humaine et n'avait jamais connu ses semblables. Normalement Jack n'était pas celui qui faisait l'inventaire, c'était Martha ou Mickey et parfois Gwen, mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de le faire parce que son équipe pouvait se débrouiller sans lui et il ne pouvait se résigner à laissé le Docteur seul après ce qu'il avait traversé. Normalement le seigneur du temps pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même, il était peut-être même déjà partit avec son TARDIS pour Dieu seul sait où, mais Jack lui avait trouvé un air taciturne, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout malgré les apparences. Bien sûr il ne connaissait pas ce nouveau Docteur, mais ne voulait pas prendre de chance. Il prit une dernière gorgée de café et se leva pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il le trouva à la bibliothèque du _Hub_ endormi sur l'un des sofas, il était terriblement beau avec ses cheveux trop longs et son visage si juvénile. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher et d'enlever quelques mèches rebelles de ses yeux ce qui le réveilla.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il. Le Docteur le regarda sans dire un mots, il avait de jolis yeux vert pomme, mais un regard ancien, mélancolique et triste. Même à travers les régénérations ce regard là ne changeait jamais. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme disait-on, dans le cas du Docteur ça n'avait jamais été si vrai. Ce que Jack voyait c'était une âme remplie de bonté, mais également de souffrance, une souffrance qu'il avait accumulée à travers les siècles, sans jamais en parler à quiconque et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était au compte-goutte.

-Tu n'es pas partit? Lui demanda le Docteur encore à moitié endormi.

-Je ne pouvais vous laisser seul après ce que vous veniez de traverser.

Il s'attendait à ce que le Docteur lui dise qu'il était correcte ou que tout allait bien, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se releva et subitement l'embrassa prenant Jack au dépourvu. Durant un instant il crut que Meg était revenue, car c'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait accueillit en prétendant être _Le Valeyard_ ,mais c'était bien le Docteur. Jack ne comprenait pas son attitude, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais cela avait quelque chose d'étrange peut-être seulement _la folie post régénération_ . Les seigneurs du temps pouvaient agir drôlement durant les 24 heures suivant une régénération, ce qui était le cas du Docteur. Pourtant Rose lui avait parlé des heures suivant son autre régénération et en dehors du fait qu'il avait été malade durant quelques heures elle n'avait rien remarqué d'autre. Il avait énormément changé bien sûr, mais c'était dû à sa nouvelle personnalité et non à une folie passagère _post régénération_. Jack le repoussa doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Docteur êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça? Vous savez ce que j'en pense, ce n'est un secret pour

personne, mais je ne comprend pas vos motivations et ça me fait un peu peur.

Jack. Dit simplement le Docteur les yeux brillants de larmes.

Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il vous plaît.

Je veux que tu saches qui je suis réellement, c'est tout. Finit-il par lui répondre en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Jack lui rendit son baiser et compris que ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe ni même d'amour c'était plus profond que cela. Il sentit le Docteur s'insinuer dans son esprit et lui ouvrir le sien, Jack hésita un peu, tout ce qui concernait la télépathie lui faisait un peu peur et c'était la raison principale de sa réticence à l'utiliser alors que tous les humains de son époque avaient cette capacité bien que rudimentaire. Toutefois, voyant que le seigneur du temps était prêt à le laisser entrer dans sa tête il accepta de baisser ses barrières, après tout, c'était là une grande preuve de confiance. Pendant un court instant il eut l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un physiquement et mentalement avec le Docteur. Il devina toutes ses pensées ressentit toutes ses émotions le connaissait aussi bien que lui même. Il y avait également le plaisir, intense et partout en même temps, il n'était même plus en mesure de différencier son propre plaisir de l'écho télépathique de celui du Docteur tellement ils étaient connectés. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé Jack s'effondra sur le sofa vidé, tout tournait autour de lui, mais au moins il n'en était pas mort cette fois-ci. C'était magique, la plus merveilleuse relation sexuelle qu'il ait vécue en presque 200 ans et pourtant il avait seulement envie de pleurer. Bien que les souvenirs et les émotions du Docteur avaient maintenant quitté son esprit, l'essentiel demeurait : il savait maintenant qui était réellement son Docteur adoré. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide et ignorant? Si égocentrique si persuadé de son invincibilité. Il laissa ses larmes s'échapper.

-Oh Docteur, si j'avais su. Se dit-il pour lui-même. Sa perception du Docteur ne sera plus jamais la même à présent.

Il finit par se lever et essuya ses larmes, le Docteur n'était plus dans la pièce, il le retrouva à la cuisine buvant calmement un thé, il avait enfilé un peignoir et semblait encore plus épuisé, mais étrangement plus serein.

-Docteur, je suis tellement désolé. Dit-il.

-Pourquoi Jack?

-Toute cette souffrance, tous ces regrets, toutes ces pertes et cette solitude.

-Il s'agit de mon fardeau Jack, pas du tien.

-c'est un lourd fardeau même pour un seigneur du temps.

-Certains humains ont aussi un lourd fardeau comme toi, comme les frères Winchester.

-C'est ce qui vous attire vers eux n'est-ce pas?

-Je veux les aider.

Docteur, c'est vous qui avez besoin de leur aide en ce moment et ne cherchez pas à la nier.

Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.

Laissez-nous vous aider. Insista Jack.

Le Docteur demeura silencieux un long moment fixant sa tasse de thé encore fumante Jack se servi et se joignit à lui respectant son silence, il n'osa rien dire, il espérait de tout cœur que le Docteur accepterait de se laisser aider pour une fois, il parla le premier.

Je suis content que tu me connaisse enfin.

Jack aurait voulu lui dire qu'il le connaissait déjà auparavant, mais se ressaisi, c'était faux. Le Docteur le connaissait et non l'inverse, même s'il a longtemps cru que c'était le cas.

Moi aussi. Répondit-il.

Le Docteur termina son thé et décida de retourner s'étendre un peu, mais dans une chambre cette fois-ci. Jack termina son thé, se rhabilla et fit un peu de ménage, notamment dans la bibliothèque. Ensuite il se remit à son inventaire jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent. Le Maître était le plus enthousiaste, il avait adoré sa chasse aux fantômes n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il existait réellement une autre forme de vie par delà la mort. Les esprits l'avaient terrifié, mais fasciné. Il avait décidé qu'à sa mort il allait hanter une maison luxueuse, pour lui, c'était un sort beaucoup plus enviable que de se retrouver en enfer, le paradis il n'y pensait même pas sachant qu'il n'y aura pas de place pour lui. Il imaginait déjà de quelles façons il pourrait embêter les vivants en tant que fantôme. Les frères Winchester l'écoutaient en souriant discrètement de son délire, apparemment il ne leur avait pas fait de mal, c'était déjà un bon début en ce qui concerne le Maître. Après son histoire il s'informa du Docteur ce qui étonnait Jack.

-Il se repose. Répondit-il, le Maître n'ajouta rien et rappela aux Winchester qu'il avait bien hâte de les accompagner à ce pub ce soir. Histoire de célébrer son premier exorcisme de fantôme.

-Jack tu vas venir? Demanda Dean.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux laisser le Docteur seul.

-Il peut se garder seul ou peut-être qu'il va venir. Dit le Maître.

-Je ne viens pas. Leur rappela Bobby.

-Vous deux ensembles dans un bar, vous allez vous entre-tuer une fois ivres. S'exclama Dean.

-C'est une possibilité. Avoua Jack.

-Peut-être qu'on va devenir amis. Suggéra le Maître.

-Impossible! Dit aussitôt Jack. Il arrivait à peine à le tolérer et il se demandait toujours pour quelle raison le Maître était toujours parmi eux, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Quand la soirée arriva, Martha ne viens pas incapable de supporter le Maître, mais Mickey accepta d'y aller de même que Gwen qui disait rarement non. Jack y alla et étonnamment le Docteur aussi, mais il se contenta de discuter tranquillement avec Sam à une table plus loin tout en sirotant sa boisson. Le Maître charmait tout le monde qui buvait ses belles paroles sans se poser de questions ainsi il n'avait jamais à payer ses consommations. Dean et Jack flirtaient bien sûr même si pour Jack aucune relation sexuelle ne pourra rivaliser avec celle qu'il venait de vivre avec le Docteur. Ils rentrèrent vers 2 heures avec un Dean passablement ivre tout comme Gwen que Rys son mari accepta de venir chercher. Martha n'était pas venue avec eux, mais elle avait promis à Mickey de venir le chercher pour ne pas qu'il conduise ivre. Jack allait ramener les autres au _Hub_ n'ayant pas envie d'être ivre à proximité du Maître. Ce dernier l'était et Dean et lui étaient maintenant les deux meilleurs amis du monde! Étant un seigneur du temps, le Maître avait la capacité de se désintoxiquer quand bon lui semble ce qui n'était pas le cas de Dean qui se réveillera avec un bon mal de tête le lendemain.

En après-midi c'était l'heure des adieux, le Docteur allaient ramener les chasseurs aux États-Unis de même que Castiel et Jack devra rester ici avec son équipe, c'était toujours un peu déchirant, il allait revoir le Docteur, mais les Winchester il ne savait pas, il l'espérait.

-Vous ne regrettez pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous? Demanda-t-il au Docteur craignant toujours que c'était arrivé à cause de la folie _post-régénération_.

-Non, toi?

-Certainement pas! N'oubliez pas de venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide. Lui dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

-Ou de sexe. Lui murmura le Docteur à l'oreille ce qui le fit sourire.

Aussitôt que le Docteur regagna le TARDIS Castiel vint le voir.

-Je reviendrez vous voir et je voulais vous dire que j'ai la capacité de régler votre anomalie alors lorsque vous serez prêt...appelez moi et je viendrai.

-Vous pouvez me rendre de nouveau mortel? Se réjouit Jack malgré lui.

-Oui.

-Je vous appellerai quand je serai prêt...mais comment puis-je vous appeler? Avez-vous un portable? Castiel lui sourit.

Je suis un ange Jack, vous n'avez qu'à prier.

Oui...c'est logique. Avoua-t-il se sentant un peu ridicule.

Castiel rejoignit Bobby Dean, Sam le Maître et le Docteur à bord du TARDIS. Bobby et Dean avaient hâte de retourner chez eux, ce dernier s'ennuyait terriblement de _Bébé_. Pour Sam et le Maître c'était différent. Sam s'ennuyait, mais ne voulait pas vraiment quitter le Docteur et le Maître ignorait totalement où il ira à présent. Les Winchester avaient été plutôt gentils avec lui, mais de là à l'accepter parmi eux, il y avait une marge quand même. Il espérait rester un peu dans le TARDIS, mais ce Docteur était un peu étrange, il ignorait s'il allait l'accepter. Sa première impression était qu'il n'était pas aussi tolérant que son autre incarnation, le Maître ne pourra plus le manipuler comme il l'a fait, ce Docteur-là allait se défendre tout simplement parce qu'il avait tellement souffert. Il semblait plus émotif, plus agressif et plus méfiant. De toute façon le Maître ne ressentait plus le besoin de le briser, quelqu'un l'avait fait à sa place alors quel intérêt? Même dans toute sa cruauté, il ne croyait pas être capable de faire pire que ce démon. Il n'osait pas dormir, car lorsqu'il le faisait il revoyait l'horreur et la terreur qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du Docteur lors de leur brefs contacts télépathiques. Sans compter son propre contact avec cette entité qui avait osé entrer dans son corps. Il se souvenait que trop bien de son essence maléfique, écoeurante. Lorsqu'il en rêvait il se réveillait avec un goût d'excrément et de pourriture dans la bouche et devait courir vomir. Il ne pouvait décrire son impression de cette créature, il n'y avait pas de mot, mais ce qui s'en approchait le plus était selon lui un cadavre putréfié. Les démons étaient laids et puaient même à travers leur véhicule de chair, il se souvenait de l'odeur nauséabonde du Docteur lorsqu'il était possédé et à côté de lui Jack sentait la rose même sale et plein de sueur et de sang séché. Comment les humains faisaient-ils pour ne pas s'en apercevoir? I l n'y avait pas que l'odeur, mais également cette sensation qu'il avait ressentit lorsque le démon était entré en lui. C'était comme si des millions d'asticots s'étaient précipités en se tortillant dans chaque cellule de son corps. Un frisson involontaire le parcouru juste en y repensant, il se sentit un peu nauséeux alors il regarda Castiel pour se changer les idées. À l'opposé des démons les anges étaient magnifiques, ils ne dégageaient ni odeur ni chaleur seulement de la lumière et de l'énergie. Leur simple présence à proximité avait un effet apaisant, rassurant. Encore quelque chose que les humains ne ressentaient pas. Quand Castiel était entré dans son corps il s'était senti bien, plus qu'à n'importe quel moment de sa vie et quand son énergie s'était mêlée à la sienne cela lui avait donné l'impression d'une douce caresse réconfortante, rien de sexuel juste extrêmement agréable. L'énergie angélique coulait toujours en lui même après plus de 24 heures, peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il se sentait si en paix avec lui-même?

Ils arrivèrent enfin en Amérique et se quitter fut encore difficile, mais ce n'était que temporaire, les Winchester avaient accepté de l'aider à combattre les démons qu'il avait réveillé, pour eux c'était simplement la routine et ça leur faisait plaisir de travailler avec lui. Ils allaient se revoir très bientôt, mais pour l'instant ils avaient tous besoin de repos lui le premier. De plus cette fois-ci il ne partait pas seul, le Maître était avec lui et il était impatient de lui montrer l'univers, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le posséder ou de le dominer pour l'apprécier. Enfin Koschei était revenu, il savait que c'était temporaire, alors il comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

Par où on commence? Demanda-t-il.

Par le début, La cascade de la méduse.

Épilogue

Dean et Sam roulaient sur une route de campagne déserte. Dean chantonnait du vieux rock heureux d'avoir retrouver sa chère Impala. Sam avait un air plus sombre et ne faisait que fixer le ciel nocturne et clair. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête du Docteur, ces mondes étrangers et fascinants autour des étoiles lointaines qui n'étaient que de minuscules points lumineux dans le ciel. Le Docteur voulait lui faire visiter ces mondes, il le lui avait dit par télépathie, mais s'en souviendra-t-il maintenant qu'il n'est plus tout à fait la même personne? Il avait été si près de toucher l'inaccessible, sans le Docteur, ces mondes resteront inatteignable. Maintenant qu'il était de retour dans l'Impala avec Dean et sur la route, le Docteur, Jack et River semblaient n'avoir été qu'un rêve ou un souvenir lointain. Une mission parmi tant d'autres et un échec de son point de vue, ils n'avaient pu sauver le Docteur. Pour Dean par contre c'était un succès, mitigé, mais un succès tout de même. Tous deux espéraient travailler avec Jack et le Docteur pour combattre ces démons, mais Sam désirait plus qu'une simple chasse aux démons avec eux, il aurait aimé les revoir juste pour leur parler, partager un repas ou quelques bières, garder contact avec eux surtout le Docteur. Après la régénération il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de voir si son ami était resté le même à quelque part malgré ses différences évidentes et pas juste physiquement. La régénération n'avait absolument rien à voir avec un polymorphe changeant de peau ou un ange changeant de véhicule, c'était beaucoup plus près d'une sorte de réincarnation que d'une transformation. Sam faisait désormais partie de sa vie antérieure, ni plus ni moins, leur amitié était à refaire même si le Docteur se souvenait de tout. Il ne parlait pas durant le trajet et Dean respectait son silence, pour une fois, il semblait comprendre et ne voulait certainement pas aborder le sujet, Dean n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les sentiments, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais plus que Dean. Ils arrivèrent donc au petit village dont Bobby leur avait parlé après quelques heures de route et aussitôt qu'ils sortirent de l'Impala l'odeur de chair décomposée les pris à la gorge. Le jour commençait à se lever et leur offrit un spectacle désolant. Il y avait des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, dans diverses positions et dans les rues, les maisons, les voitures et les cours comme si la mort les avait pris subitement. Plus ils avançaient plus l'odeur était pestilentielle et ce bourdonnement discret à leur arrivée devenait de plus en plus fort et insupportable. Puis ils les virent, des millions de mouches qui festoyaient sur des corps méconnaissables, Sam eut la nausée, ils étaient arrivés trop tard, les armées de Belzébuth étaient déjà là.


End file.
